The Eternal Sealing
by Duochanfan
Summary: Mayu’s Charm now hangs around the neck of the Remaining, Mio. When it glows with an eerie light, Mio listens to Mayu’s voice saying 'The Eternal Sealing, Two become One'. With the help of visions, dreams and familiar characters, Will Mio figure it all out
1. Dreams of Mayu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Project Zero/Fatal Frame, I am just playing around with the characters for a little while. I'll put them back later.**

**A/N: This was up once before, Called Sealing the Abyss. But due to a brainwave with the storyline, I took it down to revamp it a little. Not much has changed in this chapter. It is mainly the second and third that contain the changes. It will be quiet a long story, so it will take a while to write it. I am just going through the second chapter and am beginning to write the third now. I've had to do a lot of research and note taking for the third chapter, a lot, eight pages worth. Which is where I came up with the brainwave, lol. Thanks to Justin for have a look trough and nabbing the main mistakes.**

**This is my first fic in this fandom, and if it is well recived then I may write more fics.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings, and on with the FIC!

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter One**

Mio lay awake on her bed in her bedroom, the sunlight streamed through the window making the room seam bright and cheerful, though the occupant felt the opposite. It had been eleven months since she had escaped from the village. Eleven months since she had wrapped her hands around her sister throat and strangled the life out of her. In another thirty days it would be exactly one year to the very day she had done so. Silent tears fell unchecked down her pale cheeks. Her once black hair had turned a pure white before she was found crying wandering the forest where the All God's Village once lay. Mio and Mayu had spent a week lost within All God's Village. Mio hadn't spoken much since she was found, there was nothing for her to say. She had never found the courage to tell anyone what had happened in All God's Village or what she had done to her sister.

Mio stared at the dark wooden desk opposite her bed. She stared at the Camera Obscura and the Spirit Radio that rested on the tabletop. She looked a little more to the right of the Radio and Camera. Two female dolls stood proudly on the table they were both wearing white Kimono's with a red sash tying them together. The looked like the dolls that Mio had to use to get through the door to escape from Sae in the Tachibana House. She had found them in the Doll Room in the Kurosawa house, where she had found Mayu. Something had told her that she had to take them with her and so she did. On the bottom right foot of each doll was a name Sae was written on the left doll and Yae was on the right doll. They now stood as a reminded to Mio of her shame at not being able to withstand Sae's tricks and mind games, and how she had failed at saving her sister. They also stood for her guilt at killing her sister.

She had been living with her Uncle Kei since she had been found. She had become hysterical when she went home to her mother. She couldn't bare the thought of going home alone to the room she had shared with her sister, it would be yet another reminder of her failure at saving her sister. She closed her eyes and her hand made its way up to her neck where the red mark lay bright against her pale skin. The reminder of the pain she inflicted on Mayu. Her hand clasped around the charm that Mayu had dropped in the Osaka House within the Village. Mio kept it close to her, never taking it off since she had picked it up. She still had the collection of crystals that she found around the village, each giving testimony to the reality of the place and that it was not, as she hoped and wish anxiously, a dream.

Mio had drifted off to sleep once again only to be awoken by a soft glowing light, that lit the darker room as it was now dusk. Her soft brown eyes opened and looked around the room tying to find the source. It was coming from Mayu's charm that hung around her neck. She took it from around her neck and let it lay in her hand. It glowed a soft red, pulsing on occasion. She got up and went over to the Spirit Radio and placed the charm inside of it. She pressed the button and let the Charm be played.

"Mio… I'm sorry Mio… I was wrong… Not us… not us… Needs to be sealed for good… Yae, must find Yae… only Yae and Sae can seal it… The Eternal Sealing… Two become one… Help me Mio, Help me." Mio immediately recognised Mayu's voice. The recording was distorted and in the background Mio could hear the maniacal laughter of Sae.

"Mayu." She whispered brokenly as she sat down on her bed. She sat crying for a few minutes wondering what her sister needed her to do to help her. "I don't understand Mayu." She whispered to the still air around her. "Yae, how can I find Yae, Mayu? She must have died a long time ago. What is the Eternal Sealing? Does it mean the Crimson Sacrifice?" He voice filled with confusion.

She got up off the bed and went over to a shelf in the corner of the room, on the self lay a box full of the stones that she had found within the Village. Did any of them hold a clue as to what happened to Yae, where she might find her? Mio listened to them one by one, the words on them chilling her to her very core. None gave any clue as to where Yae had gone, only that she ran away from the village leaving her sister alone.

She heard the front door open, her Uncle was home from work. She knew that she would not be able to do anything else while he was in the house, she didn't want him to find out the truth. She knew that what had happened sounded unusual to say the least and down right insane at the most. She went down the stairs and made dinner for them both, her Uncle was trying to get her to talk once again, the only time she did was when she was on her own so that no one could hear the sadness and guilt that she knew filled her voice.

It was soon time for her to go to bed. She left her Uncle Kei writing in the study and went to have a shower before she went to bed. The soothing hot water helped her relax a little, giving her some time to forget what had happened not so long ago. She quickly got ready for bed and lay down. She looked across to the table and stared at the two dolls until she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

_// 'Mio was once again in the All God's Village. She stood on top of Misono Hill looking out over the village. She heard the tinkling of a bell behind her. She turned around quickly expecting to see one of the spirits that haunted the village about to attack her, instead it was a butterfly, a Crimson Butterfly. It tinkled softly in front of her. More Butterflies joined the first until there was so many that Mio couldn't see anything but them._

_The butterflies formed a shield around her and tried to get her to move towards the village. She nodded and followed them going where they wanted her to go. She ran past the Osaka house and towards the large doors that led to Whisper Bridge. She pushed open the doors and ran across the bridge and into the grounds of the Kurosawa house._

_Sae stood in front of her, her white Kimono stained crimson with the blood of those she slaughtered thanks to the madness of the Hellish Abyss that had seeped into her very soul. She laughed manically. The Crimson Butterflies that still sounded Mio rushed towards the insane woman and surrounded her._

_The laughter stopped and the butterflies disappeared leaving behind the form of Mayu. Mio cried at seeing her sister and rushed forwards. She connected with her sister and held her, not wanting to let go of her. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She cried brokenly as she held on._

_Mayu pushed her back a little, she smiled at her sister and said softly, "Nothing to be sorry about, and nothing to forgive. Sae was inside you as much as me." She wrapped her arms around Mio hoping to give her a little comfort, knowing of the grief and guilt the plagued her sister since her escape from the Village._

"_Mayu, your charm, what were you trying to tell me?" Mio asked as she stepped out of the embrace and looked at her sister._

_Mayu smiled and answered, "You have to find Yae. Find out where she is, where her spirit haunts. She is needed for the other half of the Eternal Ritu…" maniacal laughter had returned stopping her from saying anymore. "Mio go now, run, the others can only hold her off for so long, I'll see you again. Please go. If you stay she will kill you, you will never be able to awaken." Mayu told her, the gently smiled that had adorned her face had faded into wide eye fear._

_Mio shook her head. "No I can't leave you again, please Mayu don't make me." She pleaded as tears once more made their way down pale cheeks._

"_You have to Mio. Please run, get to Misono Hill. You have to get there to escape the dream, run now!" Mayu yelled, as the laughter got louder._

_Mio nodded and started to run to the doors that led to Whisper Bridge. She turned around to take one last look at her sister. The Crimson Butterflies that had been absorbed into Sae reappeared as they burst from Mayu's body obscuring it from view. Mayu had once more became Sae. Mio knew at that moment that Mayu was still possessed by Sae that she had not truly become a butterfly. Sae now stood laughing where Mayu once was._

_Sae's eyes looked up and saw Mio, the young woman started to rush towards her, Mio paled and started to run, she ran along the bridge and through the Village and started to run up the path that led to the top of Misono Hill._

_Mio could feel Sae right behind her. "Yae don't run, don't leave me alone. Yae!" Mio's heart beat faster as she finally reached the top. The Shinto gate that Mio and Mayu had walked through eleven months ago that led into the village was glowing slightly. She rushed towards it making it through as she felt the life draining touch of Sae.' \_

Mio shot up in bed screaming "Mayu!"

The door to her bedroom banged open as her wide eyed Uncle Kei rushed in. "Mio?" he said softly as he saw his niece sitting up in bed her brown eyes showing so much fear at what she had dreamed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, he pulled her into a fatherly hug and brushed a hand through he pure white hair, hoping that the loving touch would sooth away the last vestiges of her nightmare.

Mio started to relax within her uncle's embrace. A few tears made their way down her cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it Mio?" Uncle Kei asked softly.

Mio shook her head and said her first word to her uncle since her return, "No."

Kei was slightly shocked and nodded his head. "If you want to talk later come and find me. If I am at work call me and I will come home." He told her. "Do you think you maybe able to get a little more sleep?"

"I'll try." Her words were soft and so quiet that Kei just about heard them.

Mio settled down into the soft and warm bed. She smiled at her uncle as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Mio." He said as he brushed her white fringe out of her eyes. He walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.

She waited until she heard the door to her uncle's room close, when she heard the soft click she got out of her bed and walked over to her table. She grabbed a violet notebook that her mother had given to her to put her thoughts in and sat down. She wrote down what Mayu had said before Sae had interrupted them and what she thought she must do to do as Mayu asked of her. She read over what she had written.

_Mayu wants me to find out where Yae's spirit rests.  
__What to do –  
__1) Find out what happened to her after she left the village, her full name is Yae Kurosawa, see if there is any record of someone of that name being found.  
__2) If she got married did she have children/grandchildren? Find out what happened to them.  
__3) Ask Uncle Kei if he has any knowledge of someone of that name being found in the past._

_Eternal Sealing_

_1) Two become One.  
__2) Does it mean the Crimson Sacrifice, where the older twin kills the younger?  
__3) Other half of the ritual? Yae and Sae, do they make a whole?_

Mio felt a little better having wrote down what she needed. She wondered slightly if the notes she had made while in the village after reading all the reports, notebooks and scraps she had found around the village, would be of any help in her search for answers. She had transcribed some of them as she couldn't take all of the notebooks and diary's she had found, but mostly she had written short notes about them. She told herself that she would look in the morning. All she wanted to do now was go back to sleep and hope that he could see Mayu once again.

She went back over to her bed, the sheets had cooled as she had sat at her desk writing. She lay back down and faced the twin dolls once more. The feelings of shame and guilt were still there but not as consuming as they were just a few short hours ago. She closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep for the first time in eleven months.

* * *

**See not much has changed, just enough to correlate to the upcoming chapters. So it will make sense.**

**Please review and tell me what you all think. I would like to know if it is worth continuing or scrapping.**


	2. Kusabi Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Project Zero/Fatal Frame. I am only playing around with the characters for a while, I'll put them back a little later… maybe.**

**Well here is the second chapter, I hope you all like it. I think I have messed up with the timeline a little, if I have count this as slightly AU then okay.**

**Well on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Two**

Mio woke slowly as the sun shone through the gaps in the blinds and spread out on the bed. She could hear movement down stairs and knew that her Uncle Kei was getting ready to go to work. He always left her a note telling her how much he loved her and saying that if she wanted to go out somewhere, where some money was. She never did go out, she only went into the garden and sat on the bench. Her Uncle's home backed up onto a lake she had often went out there to watch the sun set over the lake. It was a wonderful scene to watch, one that she wanted Mayu to share with her again.

Mio heard the front door open and close as her uncle left. She got up and got ready for the day ahead. She went down stairs and saw the usual note left by Uncle Kei. She smiled a little, he took good care of her since her return. She knew that she should do something for him to show her thanks. Maybe tonight she would cook them both a meal. She was good a cooking while her uncle could do with a few lessons, the meals he cooked were just about edible.

She went back to her room and over to the rucksack that had once belonged to Masumi Makimura, the survey that had gotten lost in the Village with his Fiancé. It held all the things that she had found within the village. She hadn't taken all the files and papers she had found, only some of them. She had made notes though on everything, never knowing when something she had found would be needed to help solve something there. There were a number of films left as well as healing herbs and sacred waters. She left them in there as she took out all the paper and the few notebooks that she had in there and placed them on her desk.

She started to read through the books and notes that she had found. She read through the Green Diary's she found, they were written by someone called Ryozo Munakata. Itsuki wanted him to come to the twins to help them get away from the village. There was a little more too it so she grabbed the notebook she had written things in and searched through it. She found a passage in the book relating to someone escaping the village on the day of the ceremony.

'_They say only one young girl escaped the lost village before it disappeared._

_That girl was Yae, the older sister of the last of the Twin Shrine Maidens._

_Yae loved Sae so much to perform the Crimson_ _Sacrifice Ritual, so she and Sae ran from the village on the day of the ritual._

_But Sae fell from the mountain path, and the two got separated._

_Yae looked for Sae, but got lost in the mountain. When she got back, the village was gone._

_Ryozo Munakata found Yae crying where the village used to be._

_He had left the village once after getting a note from Makabe, but he came back on the day of the ceremony to fulfil his promise to Itsuki._

_He took care of Yae, who had lost her memory, and the two eventually got married.'(1)_

'So she got married to Ryozo Munakata.' She thought to herself. Now she had to find out about Ryozo Munakata. 'He was a folklorist assistant when the village disappeared so maybe he became a folklorist afterwards.' She needed to go to the library.

There was a library not far from her uncle's house, only a ten-minute walk. She grabbed the notebook she had written in the night before and added something.

_Yae married Ryozo Munakata. Was and assistant to Seijiro Makabe a folklorist. He wanted to become one as well. Maybe he did after finding Yae._

_1) Search the library records and see if there are any books by him._

_2) Where did he live, did he and Yae have any children._

She grabbed another rucksack and put her notebook inside of it as well as her pencil case. She wrote a short note to Uncle Kei telling him that she had gone to the library for a little while. She left it just in case he came home for lunch, he had done that a few times and she knew that he would panic a little if he found she was not at home and had left no note for him to tell him where she was. She knew that he though Mayu had been 'Spirited Away' and feared that she would be as well.

She got ready and went to the front door, changing her slippers for her shoes she walk out of the door locking it behind her and putting the key in her pocket. It was warm and sunny outside as it was coming to the middle of summer once again. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves slightly. She hadn't been away from the house is so long.

Letting her breath whoosh out she made her way down the garden path and onto the sidewalk. She got a few stares from some of the people walking around, she had been in the paper when she was found as well as on the news. She carried on walking, ignoring the looks she was getting. She was glad when she came to the steps of the library. She walked up and into the building.

She went over to the computer and typed in 'Ryozo Munakata' she clicked on the search button and waited for her search to come up. It didn't take long for the information to pop up on the screen.

'Ryozo Munakata 

_Folklorist. Was an assistant to Seijiro Makabe who disappeared with All God's Village. Married a survivor of the Village's disaster, Yae Kurosawa, who lost all memories of the event leading up to the destruction of the village._

_Ryozo Munakata went missing in the Himuro Mansion he was researching, along with his wife. Mikoto went missing the day before they did, but was found two days later._

_The Hinasaki family adopted Mikoto when they couldn't find her parents. Three other children went missing at the same time as Mikoto, none of those returned.'_

'So Mikoto Hinasaki is Yae's daughter.' She mused to herself as she put in a search for that name. It took a little while long for the results to come back than it did for Ryozo Munakata.

'_Mikoto Hinasaki (Munakata)_

_Taken in by Mr Hinasaki, a close friend to Ryozo Munakata. Married and had one daughter. She had two grandchildren Mafuyu Hinasaki and Miku Hinasaki._

_Married the Son of Mr Hinasaki when she became older._

_Mafuyu Hinasaki went missing sometime ago after going to Himuro Mansion to search for missing Novelist Junsei Takamine and his editor, Koji Ogata and Assistant, Tomoe Hirasaka. None of them have been found._

_Miku Hinasaki was rumoured to have gone to Himuro Mansion to search for her brother, but it can not be confirmed.'_

Mio wrote down all the information she had found and headed back home. She hoped she was on the right track. She decided to take a chance and typed in Eternal Sealing. The only thing that came up was the same word Mayu had spoken, Two become One. Where could she go for information on this Sealing? What did it have to do with Mayu, Sae and Yae?

She walked out of the library and went home, she walked in the front door and took of her shoes, slipping on her slippers and went into the living room, her note that she left for her uncle lay untouched, she had only be gone for an hour. She picked up the note and threw it away as it was not needed now. She went up to her room and took out her violet notebook. She put it on her desk and put away the rucksack before sitting down in front of the dark wood desk.

Mio read through what she had in there so far. 'Himuro Mansion. Yae was last seen there. Her relative Mafuyu Hinasaki was there as well. I'll find out more about the Himuro Mansion before I try and find Miku Hinasaki. Maybe this Mansion's history will tell me about Yae.' She thought to herself as she closed the notebook. 'I still want to ask Uncle Kei about Yae. Maybe he knows something about Himuro Mansion as well.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mio was making dinner, her Uncle had called and told her that he would be an hour late getting home. He had found something interesting for one of his books. So she had decided that she would have dinner ready for him when he got back. She was just finishing when her Uncle Kei came home. She set out the dishes and sat down, waiting for her Uncle to join her before she started.

Kei smiled at his niece as he laid his bag on the couch and entered the small dinning room and sat down to join her. "How was your day Mio?" he asked as he looked at her. There was something different about her, something that he hadn't seen since she was with her sister.

Mio smiled, she knew that her uncle was concerned about her. "It was nice Uncle Kei, I went to the library to do a bit of research on something. I was hoping after dinner you could help me."

Kei smiled, glad to see some life within her again and to hear her voice once again. "Alright, you can tell me after dinner, we'll go in the study." The two drifted into silence as they ate the rest of their meal.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dinner was over and Kei went into the study while Mio washed up the dinner things. She dried her hands and walked into the study, her Uncle Kei was sitting at his desk, his head bent over another book. She stood in the doorway, she usually came in here of a nighttime to read quietly as her Uncle researched.

Kei looked up as he sensed Mio in the doorway. "Come in Mio, you know your welcome in here. Sit and tell me what you need help with." He said as Mio went and sat in her usual chair.

"I was reading something, and I came across this place in everything that I read, so I was wondering if you know anything about it." He told him.

"What's the place called?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Himuro Mansion."

Kei's eyes widen a little. "Himuro mansion, yes I know about it. Quiet a few people have gone missing around there. The most recent a friend of mine, Mafuyu Hinasaki. Along with a few others. There was a famous folklorist that went missing there as well, Ryozo Munakata if I remember right. He went missing with his wife."

Mio nodded, she already knew that at the moment. "Is there anything else?"

"There is said to be a curse on the Mansion, and that all that go in don't come out. Only Mafuyu's sister Miku ever came back out. Bodies have been found around the area, their limbs pulled from their bodies. It's been linked to Shinto rituals in the past. They said that a calamity happened and that the entire Himuro family were killed. But that is only a rumour." He told her. He wondered what Mio was reading for her to come across such a mansion.

"Is there anything written about the Mansion?" she asked, she wondered what type of Shinto rituals were linked to the Mansion, and were they like the ones that took place in the All God's Village.

"Ryozo Munakata supposed to have written one on the place before he disappeared, but I've never found one." He answered after a few minutes of thought.

Mio sat quietly for a few minutes. She gathered her courage and asked, "Have you ever heard of something called the Eternal Sealing?"

Her uncle sat there thinking. He shook his head slowly. "There is something but I can't remember, I'm sorry sweet heart. I know I have heard it somewhere."

"That's okay, I just thought I would ask. Thank you Uncle Kei, I think I will go to my room now." Mio said softly as she got up and said goodnight.

"Good night Mio, sleep well." Kei said as she hugged him and went to her room.

Mio went up the stairs and into her room, she sat down at her desk and wrote everything down in her violet notebook. She read through what she had written and thought about what she could do next. She wrote down her thoughts about what she had just found out from her uncle.

_Himuro Mansion keeps coming up no matter where I look. Has this mansion got something to do with All God's Village. I wonder what ritual's happened with the Himuro Mansion._

_**All God's Village Rituals and Information**_

_1 – The Crimson Sacrifice_

_The older twin kills the younger to become one. The younger twin's body is thrown into the abyss to calm the malice. While the older stays on the earth to watch over the village. When they become one they are said to become a Deity._

_2- The Mourners_

_These are people that have looked into the Abyss or are Sinners. Their eyes have been sewn shut to stop them from looking inside the abyss. They never come to the surface, they live underground._

_3- The Kusabi_

_Someone from outside the village is taken captive and tortured. The more pain they suffer before their sacrifice to the Abyss the more it will appease the Abyss. Seijiro Makabe was the Kusabi before the Repentance._

**_The Eternal Sealing_**

_I've not been able to find anything on this yet, the only thing I have found is the three words __**Two become One**__. I don't know what it truly means at the moment. _

Mio wrote down what she remembered of the rituals that happened within the village, and what she had found out. She looked over what she wrote. Now she needed to find out about the Himuro Mansion. She had a feeling that it was connected the All God's Village more than just through Yae and Rituals.

She closed the notebook and put her pen down on top of it. It was almost eleven, and she was feeling a little tired, the walk to the library must have been more tiring that she thought, as she hadn't anywhere to walk except for the house and the garden, and even then it was not very often.

She got up from her chair and grabbed her bath things. She wanted to have a shower before she went to bed. She went into the bathroom and let the water sooth her. She enjoyed a shower in the morning as well sometimes. She got out and saw that her uncle Kei was still awake, she could tell because the light was still on in the study, shining through the gap at the bottom of the door.

She smiled as she walked back into her room. She loved her Uncle Kei a lot, he was there for her, Mayu and their mother after their father disappeared. She climbed into bed and looked at the two dolls that stood on the table. "I wont let you down again Mayu. I promise." She vowed as she let her body relax into sleep.

_// Mio looked around her, she was at Misono Hill once again. She looked over the village that lay in darkness and saw a few crimson butterflies flying over the Kurosawa house in the distance. She smiled to herself knowing that she would see Mayu again. Tinkling came from behind her and she turned around and was greeted by the beautiful sight of hundreds of Crimson Butterflies._

_They once again formed a shield around her ad let her to the Kurosawa house. All but a few moved away from her. She looked up expecting to see the sight of her sister or Sae in front of her but saw nobody. The butterflies that stayed with her beckoned her to follow them into the house. _

_She followed them as they led her through the entrance and into the storeroom. Something came towards her but was repelled by the butterflies. They walked through the Cloth Hallway, Mio shivered a little as she passed the entrance to the Family Shrine, knowing what it was connected to. She walked into the warehouse where the butterflies gathered in front of the cell._

"_Hello child." Came a soft and reverent voice from inside._

_Mio looked at the person in front of her. "Seijiro Makabe!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened a little._

"_Yes child, I don't have a lot of time to talk with you. Your sister had helped me a little by giving me sometime to be myself."_

"_Mayu, where is she?"_

_Seijiro smiled at the young girl. "She is alright, it is very draining for her to be separated from Sae fully. So I have come in her place."_

_Mio smiled a little, at least Mayu was safe for a while. "What did you need to tell me?"_

"_You're on the right track about the Himuro Mansion being connected to this place, they are both places that are connected to the Otherworld, the Hell Gate at the Himuro Mansion is like the Hellish Abyss here. Both places failed in their duty to keep the Malice from spilling forth. Unlike here Himuro Mansion has recently been sealed once again. Though a little Malice has been seeping into the Mansion once again because of the connection to this place. When the Calamity happened the malice spilled through to the Hellish Abyss here, making it rumble. That is one of the reason that the last few Kusabi and Crimson Sacrifice rituals failed. The Abyss could not be truly appeased until the Hell Gate was resealed. The Calamity that happened at Himuro Mansion happened quite some time ago, when I was still an assistant. The few bits that I gather about the Mansion I wrote down and left at my home. You will need to retrieve it if you want some more information about the Mansion. Munakata did a more thorough research on Himuro Mansion sixty years after the Calamity took place. Though he only wrote one book before succumbing to the Mansions Curse." He explained to her._

_Mio frowned a little thinking over what he had said. "How do you know about Munakata?" she asked._

"_The butterflies do not always remain here, they go out into the world to look after it, until both the Hellish Abyss and the Hell Gate are sealed. They come and go and when I have a reprieve from the other part of me, the part that is angered at becoming the Kusabi, I talk with them to learn of the world outside and what I have missed, including about my friend and family." He answered smiling at her with a knowing look that Mio missed._

"_What about your home?" she asked as she stepped a little closer to him._

"_Unfortunately some of the spirits that were here have gone to my home, hoping to get revenge on my family for what I did to them as the Kusabi. So you will have to be careful if you go there. I know it is now abandoned because of them. My oldest son, Yuki, often ordered my work into books. He may have done it with Munakata's research as well, I know he had done so when I was alive. The two were close to one another. If he had helped Munakata like in the past then he may have a copy of his work it would be in the library." Seijiro answered. "A part of me has split from this village and followed the spirits so I could try and protect my family. I came here to find out more about the Eternal Sealing. But I found out about the Crimson Sacrifice instead, which is only part of the Eternal Sealing."_

_The whole room began to shake. "Wha…" Mio exclaimed as she was shaken to her ness._

"_He is coming back, you must go now. Mayu can no long hold him back." He told her as a mist started to form around him._

_Mio got up and nodded, she ran quickly, not knowing if the Kusabi was following her. She ran through the house and out into the grounds, the ground shook beneath her. She managed to keep her balance. She hears some moaning behind her, she spared a quick glance and noted a number of spirits behind her. She turned back around and ran to Misono Hill. She ran up the hill and saw Villagers coming up from the other side. She ran to the glowing Shinto gate and ran through. \_

Mio shot up in bed, she was able to stop a scream from passing her lips. She got up and went over to her desk, she sat down and started to write about what Seijiro had told her and then she wrote her own thoughts.

'_Seijiro Makabe_

_He may have a cope of a book by Ryozo Munakata about Himuro Mansion within his home. He did some of his own research on the Mansion. He was researching something called The Eternal Sealing, by the way he talked it had nothing to do with the Crimson Sacrifice, like I believed._

_I will need to find out where he once lived. I had better take the Camera Obscura as well. He said that some of the spirits from All God's Village have gone there for revenge. I will need to find where it is._

Mio yawned a little as she finished writing. She needed to get some more sleep. She had a busy day for tomorrow. She knew that if she found out where Makabe's home was early in the day before it became too late, she would be going there to have a look round. She yawned once again as she got up and went back to bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think by clicking the review button. Feed the muse. Tell me if you think I should continue with this fic. I am almost finished with chapter three, 16 pages so far, another one or two more left to write. **

**If there are any mistakes in this please PM or review telling me what they are so I can fix it.**

**(1) Taken from the memo in Fatal Frame 2.**


	3. House of Makabe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. I'm just playing around with the characters for a while.**

**This is slight Au, or major, depending on how you look at it. It has elements from Number one and two, but only little smidges from number three. I.E the character Kei.**

**If there are any mistakes then please contact me and tell me as I have no beta for this fic and am trying to do it myself. So be warned.**

**Well onto the fic, and don't forget to enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Three**

When Mio finally woke up it was almost 10am, she had slept later than she usually did. She knew that her uncle would have left for work already. She got up and had a quick shower, she didn't want to spend too long around the house, plus she had more important things to do. She debated whether to take the camera, film and herbs with her now or come back after doing a search in the library's computer. She hoped that she could find something in there about the Makabe House. "I'll come back a little later." She murmured to herself, as she went downstairs and over to the front door. She wrote a quick note on the pad telling her uncle that she had gone the library, in case he came home for lunch.

She walked to the library once more ignoring the odd looks she received from some of the other pedestrians. She came to the large building and walked up the steps. Mio smiled sadly, Mayu always loved going to library, as they were quiet and peaceful and not fast paced, like the world outside. She walked in and went over to the computer that stood in the corner of the library. She typed in Seijiro Makabe and clicked the search button. She had to wait a few minutes before the information popped up on screen

'_Seijiro Makabe_

_Folklorist that disappeared during a ceremony at All God's Village. Was at the time researching The Eternal Sealing, nothing is known about The Eternal Sealing._

_Wife died of an illness four years before he went missing. Had two sons and one daughter.'_

Mio sighed she wasn't after this, though she had only recently found that out about him having children. She cleared the search bar and typed in Seijiro Makabe Home. She had to wait a little longer than last time for the computer to search the database. Finally is popped up on screen.

She quickly wrote down the information in her book. She smiled to herself, the house was not far from where she lived with her Uncle Kei. It was only a short bus ride away. She put away her notebook and left, she almost ran home instead of walking it. But she knew that she had to, as she didn't want to be so tired like she was yesterday.

She walked into the house swapping her shoes for her house slippers and going up to her room. She changed her clothes and put on some worn jeans and a t-shirt, she would take her jacket and sweeter with her as well, just in case she was out late and it got cold. She went over to the things she had gathered when she was in the village. She grabbed mostly Type 7 and 61 Film, 5 Herbal Medicines, 2 Sacred Waters and a flashlight. She put them in her backpack and picked up the Camera Obscura and placed that inside as well. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the money that her uncle left for her was, she grabbed a little of it so she could get some food and a bottle of water for her trip. She went to the front door and changed into a pair of trainers.

Uncle Kei 

_I've had to go out somewhere. I won't be long, only a few hours, should be. So don't worry. I have to do this Uncle Kei it's really important for Mayu._

_I love you Uncle Kei_

_Mio_

She walked down the street to a small shop on the corner. She brought some food, mostly junk food, and two bottles of water. She then walked out and carried on to the bus stop just around the corner from where she lived. She didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. She climbed on and paid her fare. She went to the middle of the bus and sat down. She quietly went through everything that she had learnt over he last three days since Mayu's charm started to glow.

She jumped up quickly as she noticed that she was going to miss her stop if she didn't get up. She said her thanks to the driver and got off the bus as it stopped. She looked around the neighbourhood. There were only a few houses. Two still stood proud and occupied. She looked a little further down the street and saw another house, it was abandoned, it had to be the Makabe House. The house needed some serious repairs and it could be liveable once again. Mio walked closer to the dilapidated building, a shiver went up her spine, the same fear and feelings that she felt while within All God's Village were back. She put her hand on the door handle, took and deep breath and pushed one of the double doors open.

A rush of cold air hit her as she then made her way into the entrance of the Makabe House. She turned on the flashlight and shone it around the room as the front door closed behind her. She jumped slightly as she heard it click shut. She shook herself and looked around the room, seeing if there was anything useful. Over to her right was a small cabinet on the top was two herbal Medicines and ten Type 61 Films. She picked them up and placed them in her rucksack. She looked around and saw two doors other than the front doors. She went over to the door opposite the front door first.

She opened it up and walked into the room. To the right was a staircase that spiralled up to the second floor. She didn't want to go upstairs just yet. She looked around the room and saw something underneath the stairs. She went over and bent low so she could get underneath the staircase to reach the Blue Diary that lay there. She picked it up and read the name on the front, Kentaro Makabe, she then read what was written on the first blue page that was inside of it.

Blue Dairy 1 

Father left today with Ryozo, he is father apprentice, I thought that Yuki would be but he needs to stay at home with us.. They are going to All God's Village. He told me that twins like me and my sister, Machiko are special. I asked to go with him, but he said no. I'm still too young to go with him on his travels. I can't wait until I am older.

Mio put the small book into her rucksack and headed back out into the Entrance. She decided that it would be a good idea to have the camera out, she didn't want to be caught unawares by any of the malevolent spirits that Makabe told her about. She hung it around her neck, glad that she had an attachment to it so she could do so. She walked over to the door that was on her right. It was close to the entrance doors. She opened it up and slowly walked inside.

There was a sunken fireplace in the middle of the room, Mio looked around the room and noted that there were several things lying around the room. She walked around and picked up a piece of blue paper that belonged to the Blue Diary she had picked up a few minutes ago. Lying next to it was a Red Diary, with the name Machiko Makabe printed on it in gold lettering. She decided to read the piece of blue paper first.

Blue Diary 2 

_It's been a week since father left and Machiko keep's telling me that something is wrong, and that father is in danger. She has been right about these things before, but I hope she isn't. Father and Yuki are all we have left. We do have an aunt, uncle and cousin but I want to stay here and not leave._

She frowned a little, did Machiko have a sixth sense as well? Mayu was like that sometimes, like the time when her father and her Uncle Kei went out into the forest once, Mayu had told her that their father was going far away and that he would not be coming back. She herself had been able to sense something was coming but not what exactly like her sister. Though they did have a connection that they could always tell what the other was thinking. Though that connection had failed when they were lost within the village. She then looked at the Red Diary she had in her hands, she quickly put the blue page into the Blue Dairy and put it back into her rucksack. She then read the words on the red page in the diary.

_Red Diary 1_

_Something is going to happen to father. I tried to get him to stay home and not go to All God's Village, but he won't listen to my warning, he told me that my dreams are not real and that they are only the dreams of a ten year old with an over active imagination._

_Please don't let anything happened to my father, please keep him safe._

It seamed that her father didn't believe in what his daughter was telling him, was Kentaro the only one that believed in his twin sister? She shook her head and put the red diary into her bag, she walked a little further into the room and towards the middle where the sunken fireplace lay. On the rim was a Sacred Water, she put that with the others in her bag. She went over to the other door in the room and grabbed the Type 90 Film that was lying on a small table beside the door.

She opened the door and walked into a room where Tatami mats were laying around the room. In the far corner was a pile of them with a piece of red paper lying on the top. To Mio left there was a door and a lattice window. She walked over to the window and looking into another room, filled with books that had to be the library. A few feet from the lattice window was the door, it had a strange marking on it.

She walked a little closer and noticed that the camera filament was glowing blue. She lifted up the camera and took a picture when the capture circle glowed blue. She held the picture in her hand as it changed from that of the door to a picture of an observatory, vines were making their home on one side of the picture. She put the picture away and went over to the pile of Tatami mats and picked up the red page and read it.

_Red Diary 2_

_He is in pain, so much pain. I want him to come home, but it is too late now, he won't be able to. I see in my dreams that he is tied up and the veiled men are hurting him. They wanted to use Ryozo, but Father made him leave. The twins, they have to stay but I know they will run, I saw it, they will run._

_I don't know what to do anymore, I can see the village disappear in darkness. I can see it when I am awake now as well. I want it to stop, please make it stop._

Mio's eyes widened as she read the page. Machiko saw her father and that Sae and Yae would run. 'Poor Machiko, to see what happened in the village even while awake, how did she stay sane?' Mio thought to herself as she put the page into the Red Diary.

She looked around the room once more to make sure that she didn't miss anything. She could go no further this way, so she went over to the door and went back into the sunken fireplace room. She walked over towards the door that let out into the entranceway, but stopped halfway there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She turned around quickly and had to dodge an attack from a Limbo Woman. She grabbed the camera and held it up as she turned around to face the spirit. She loaded up Type 61 Film and waited until the capture circle glowed red. Using the skill she had honed within All God's Village, she took a zero shot. The Limbo Woman screeched as she was pushed back. Mio waited for the spirit to start her attack again and waited for yet another shutter moment. With only two shutter shots Limbo Woman screeched one last time as she fade into nothing.

Mio berthed deeply and took out a bottle of water and took a long drink. She also took out a chocolate bar and ate it. She then made her way to the door and out of the room. She went over to the door that led to the staircase and walked in. she made her way up the stairs cautiously, keeping her senses on alert in case something else attacked her. As she reached the top she looked around the room. There were several cabinets and low tables, objects shining on them all. She went over to the first and picked up three Herbal Medicine's that were there. She went to the next and picked up a Sacred Water, sparkling from a drawer was a Stone Mirror. She hadn't thought to bring one with her. On the last cabinet were ten Type 61 Films and seven Type 90 Films.

She was standing next to some double doors when she had gathered everything. There was a small window showing the outside. She frowned a little, outside was dark, that couldn't be right, it should still be daytime as Mio left for the House at midday. She went over to the doors and opened them, she stepped out onto the observatory. It was dark, like night. 'How' she thought 'I haven't spent that long in here have I?'

She shrugged her shoulders and went over to the vines that were in the picture she had taken in the Tatami room. As she neared them her filament once again glowed blue. She aimed her camera and pointed it at the top of the vines where the glow was the strongest, as soon as the capture circle glowed blue she took a shot with a Type 7 Film. The picture changed from that of the top of the vines to a picture of a man, his mouth open in a silent scream and eyes streaming with blood. The photograph burned in her hand signalling that the seal on the door in the Tatami room had been broken.

She looked around the observatory and saw a small table and a chair over in the corner opposites the vines. On the top was a Violet Diary and a Herbal Medicine resting on the top. She picked up the Herbal Medicine and put it in her rucksack. She looked at the faded silver lettering on the front. "Yuki Makabe" she read aloud, 'this must be the young man that Seijiro was talking about in my dream.' She thought to herself as she opened the book and read the words written inside.

_Violet Diary 1_

_Machiko has been having nightmares about father, I believe in what she sees in them, she knew when mother was going to die, and I know she is right when she says that father won't be coming back and that he is in pain. I just wish I could follow him and bring him home, but I can't leave Machiko and Kentaro on their own, they are only ten. Maybe I should send them away, I don't know._

Mio put the Violet Diary into her bag with the other two she had collected so far. She looked around once again, still puzzling how it could be nighttime already. She shook her head and walked out of the observatory and went to the stairs, she wanted to reach that library before exploring upstairs. She made her way back the room with the Tatami mats cautiously, not wanting to be surprised by another attack.

She reached the room and started to walk towards the door she had unsealed. A movement caught her eye and she went over to the lattice window that looked into the Library. She watched as a shadow moved back and forth inside and the mummer of a voice reached her ears, though she couldn't make out the words. A few moments later the voice faded and the shadow disappeared. She went back to the door and opened it, right next to the door on the floor was a blue page from the Blue Diary. She picked it.

_Blue Diary 3_

_Father hasn't returned. But Ryozo has. He and Yuki are in the library talking. There is a strange woman here with Ryozo and Machiko is looking at her as though she has seen a ghost._

_Machiko has told me that her nightmares are about father being in pain. But two nights ago what she told me changed, she told me that father is no longer with us. That he will never return, I haven't told Yuki yet, I don't know how too._

Mio sighed sadly as she finished reading the note, she put it in the blue diary with the others.

//**She carried on into the room and stopped as the scene around her changed, the windows and door that led out into a garden became like new and two children ran past her and out of the door. And teen walked past her and followed the twins into the garden.**

"**Come on Yuki come play with me and Ken." The little six-year-old girl said as she grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him further into the garden.**

**Mio felt a presence beside her, Seijiro Makabe stood beside her. He looked at her and smiled, "We were happy once." He said softly as a younger image of Makabe and a small willowy woman walked out into the garden, the older version stayed at her side.**

**The scene in front of her changed as out in the garden little Machiko and Kentaro sat crying. Yuki was with them, silent tears on his own face. "I told you mother was going to go away." Machiko cried as she hugged her older brother.**

"**We were happy until my wife, Hina died of an illness. I continued my travels and Yuki looked after the twins, I will always regret not being there for them." Seijiro said as his form disappeared and the scene around her did the same.** \

A blue page lying on the floor by the door that led outside. Mio walked over and picked it up.

_Blue Diary 4_

_Yuki told me and Machiko that father is dead, that he and the village disappeared. Machiko was right, she is really upset. I don't know what to do to help her. What is going to happen to us?_

She looked around the room one last time before she moved over to the only other door in the room. She opened the door and went into a room with a mat in the middle and candles around it. She looked around the room and noticed that there were three red pages on one side, and a violet page over the other. She went to the three red pages and picked them up to read.

_Red Diary 3_

_Yuki told us that father won't be coming home. That the village disappeared. I know that the village he was in has been swallowed by the Darkness. Yuki doesn't believe what Ryozo told him._

_I saw her, the girl, thrown in, hung. So much pain and betrayal, yet there is hope still within her heart. Hope of her sister returning. Hope that the woman that Ryozo brought with him will come to her. She shouldn't have run, it would have been alright if she hadn't she would still be able to live with her sister, the spirits told me that._

_Father, so much pain, so much. Won't end till she goes back and does her duty as a shrine maiden._

Mio frowned, 'how would Yae and Sae be able to live together, Sae would have been killed anyway? Was it to do with the Eternal Sealing?' she asked herself as she finished reading the first page.

_Red Diary 4_

_Yae doesn't remember the village, she doesn't remember her sister. She only remembers sadness. But she has to remember, she has to or the pain won't end. It…_

_There is something here, something watching us. It is not father, someone else, more than one. I don't know I don't know, I feel them, their pain. Who are you? Who are you?_

'So Machiko was able to sense the spirits that had gone to the house.' Mio thought as she then shuffled the last page to the front.

_Red Diary 5_

_They are here they want to hurt us, what revenge. Father is here, just a part, the part that loves us and wants to protect us. I want to help father but I cant, not strong enough. I don't know how, help me to help you. Please._

Mio felt sad as she read the last page, 'Machiko must have been so scared and confused. She must have felt so helpless at not being able to help her father.' Mio put the three pages into the red diary and placed it back into her bag, she then went over to the other side near a door. She knelt down and picked up the violet page.

_Violet Diary 2_

_I've been watching Machiko since I told her and Kentaro about father. She has been looking around the house, there is fear in her eyes, she keeps mumbling to herself, I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I should send them away, as I have a bad feeling. I know that neither of them want to leave, but I may have no choice._

Mio put the violet page with the diary and placed it into her backpack and stood up. She went to the door and looked at it, it was locked. She looked at the lock and saw the design of a Lion on it. She went back to the other door and opened it, she walked into the backroom and stopped as the door closed behind her.

A Limbo Man was in front of her, he rushed towards her with a moan, Mio quickly aimed and loaded her camera with Type 61 Film, just in time to get a fatal frame. Limbo Man screeched in anger as he was pushed back. She waited, letting the camera charge to max, Limbo Man came closer then started his attack. A shutter chance appeared and Mio took the shot causing Limbo Man so screech one last time before he faded into nothing.

Mio cursed herself for letting her guard down, she had started to relax as she had not been attacked for a while. Mio slowly made her way back to the spiral staircase. She cautiously made her way up the stairs keeping an eye out for any spirit. She reached the landing and went to the door she had not gone through yet. She walked through, keeping her camera ready, it was a hallway, at the end was a small door and one on either side of her. She went to the door that stood on her right and opened it.

**//As she stepped inside a rush of air swirled around her as the dilapidated bedroom became like new. She looked around the room. Standing near another door was Seijiro Makabe and his daughter, the longhaired girl was crying.**

"**Please father, don't go, something bad will happen if you do, please stay home." the little girl begged her father as she held tight to his hand.**

"**Machiko my dear, I need to go. There is something within the village that I need to find out." He told her as he pulled the young girl into a hug.**

**Machiko cried as she pleaded yet again, "Please father, we can't lose you as well. Please stay!"**

**Seijiro sighed deeply, he didn't want to upset his daughter, but he needed to find out about the ritual in All God's Village. "I'm sorry my daughter, but I need to go. Yuki will be here to look after you."**

**The scene whirled and the room returned to its dilapidated self.**\

Where the two figures once stood was a Herbal Medicine and a Sacred Water. As well as a small square, it had part of a picture on it, but could not be sure what it actually was. She went over and picked them up, putting the square in her pocket, she then stood and looked around the room. There was not much in way of furnishing, but there was a painting of Seijiro and Hina. They looked very young, young that the vision that Mio had a little earlier. 'Maybe that was painted when they were married.' she thought to herself as she smiled. She went over to the other door, which stood nearby and looked at the lock. It had the image of a snake on it.

Mio walked back into the hallway and decided that she would go into the small door at the end or the hallway. She walked towards it and bent down a little and walked through the door. It was a small storeroom. There were many items in the box in front of her. She picked up thirty Type 7 Film, twenty-five Type 14 Film, twenty Type 61 Film, ten Type 90 Film and seven Type Zero Film. She also found three Sacred Waters. She put them all in her rucksack with a smile, now she had a lot more then when she came here, they would come in handy when she went back to the village, as she knew that she would have to go back.

She went back out and went over to the door opposite of Seijiro Makabe's room. She opened the door and walked in. Mio could tell that it was Yuki's room as there was a desk along the wall with another door, it was strewn with papers, all shapes, sizes and colours.

//**Mio walked towards the desk and a young man appeared by it. It was Yuki, though a little older that how he appeared earlier. He smiled at her and pointed to the bottom drawer of his desk. He then faded away leaving Mio on her own once again.**\

Mio started to walk towards the desk and noticed that her filament had started to go blue. She pulled up her camera and moved towards where the blue filament reacted the most. It was the door. She took a picture and watched at the image of the door changed to that of the painting that was in Seijiro's room. She stood for a moment, she nodded to herself as she decided to quickly take a picture of the painting and unseal the door so she could go in. she ran to Seijiro's room and went towards the painting. Her filament went blue and she aimed the camera. She took a picture and the image of the painting turned to one of just Hina, her face looked fierce, as a warrior would look a Protector. The picture burned in her hand, showing that the seal was broken on the door. She went back into Yuki's room and over to the door that was sealed.

//**Mio walked into the room and the room changed from old to new. She watched as Kentaro sat as one of the two desks in the room, he was drawing. Mio watched as Limbo Woman appeared behind the young boy and grabbed him. Kentaro screamed as the spirit drained his energy. The spirit of Seijiro appeared nearby and rushed towards the other spirit. Limbo Woman screeched as she disappeared through a wall. Spirit Seijiro went over to his son and placed a ghostly hand on his forehead. He disappeared as Yuki and Machiko rushed in.**

**Yuki went over to Kentaro and picked him up and placed him on his bed behind the curtain that split the room a little. Machiko was standing looking around the room. She went over to the part of the wall that the Limbo Woman had gone through. She turned to Yuki and said softly. "He was attacked by one of the spirits."**

**Yuki started watch his sister as she moved over to Kentaro's desk. "What spirit?" he asked her.**

"**One of the bad ones, they want revenge on father. But part of father is here as well, protecting us, but he is not strong enough to keep us safe all the time." She told him, her voice soft and sounding as though she was far away, as she stood on the spot where Seijiro disappeared.**

**The scene change back to the way it was.**\

Mio looked around and saw on Kentaro's bed a red piece of paper. She went over and picked it up to read.

_Red Diary 6_

_Yuki is sending us away. One of the spirits attacked my brother. He is not well, so weak that he can't_ _get up now. We are to be sent to my aunt, uncle and cousin. I know they will take care of us but a part of me does not want to leave._

_Yuki is staying here, I want him to come with us, but he won't. He wants to stay a while longer. There is something calling to him to stay. I don't know whom. Please don't hurt him, please protect him._

Mio put the red paper in with the others. Mio walked back into Yuki's room and went over towards the desk with all the papers on it. There were two violet pages and a white hardback notebook with two pages sticking out of it. She picked up the violet pages and began to read.

_Violet Diary 3_

_Kentaro is ill, Machiko said that something attacked him. I don't know, I think so too. Something is here calling to me. So while I try and figure out what is going on I am sending the twins away. I want them to be said. Aunt Tamika will take care of them. She loves them like her own. Ever since our mother died._

_Am I making the right decision on sending them away?_

_Violet Diary 4_

_I have been here alone for a week. Things keep happening. The twin's room has sealed itself. I can no long get inside. Is there something in there, I can hear noises, crying. Someone begging for the pain to stop. They keep me awake, I can't sleep._

She wondered slight who it was that sealed away in the bedroom, was it Seijiro or was it one of the other ghosts that followed him there. She then picked up the White Notebook and began to read the first page of two.

_Ryozo's Notes 1_

_My mentor Seijiro Makabe wanted to go to Himuro Mansion but he disappeared with All God's Village. I remember him mentioning something about an Eternal Sealing when I was a young man, about two rituals becoming one. I can't go to All God's Village, I know Yae, my wife is involved, she came from the village, her twin sister was lost to the village. I wish I could have saved them both. Yae does not remember anything about the village. I will be sending my notes to Yuki I know that he will put them all in order, he wants to find out what truly happened to his father._

_The fist thing I will note is that my daughter Mikoto has found a camera much like the one Seijiro had when he went to the village. One that is supposed to capture the unseen, the supernatural. I will leave it with my daughter, for now. _

_Ryozo's Notes 2_

_I have found out one of the rituals The Demon Tag Ritual. A Mask is used, it is a facemask, on the inside are two large prongs, and they pierce through the eyes blinding the woman that it is used on. Sometimes the woman who is blinded is nothing but a young child, but no younger than 7 years. This ritual is to happen ten years before the Strangling Ritual. The blood on the mask has to be ten years old for it to open the way for another ritual, though at the moment I don't know what the other ritual is. 'The innocent Maiden with holy powers shall lead the way with bloody eyes.' It is a note I found in one of the room as the mansion. _

_I do not think this is the Ritual that Makabe was looking for. This is not part of the Eternal Sealing._

_Mikoto has made friends with some of the children around the Mansion. But there is one girl that has an otherworld sense to her. Her name is Kirie, she dresses in a white kimono. Never changing from that pure white Kimono. She does not say a word to anyone. But when she looks at me it is like she is trying to say something. I have talked to the parents around here but she does not belong to any of them. I wish I could find out where she comes from, I think if I did it would help in my search._

Mio put the notes away in her bag and stood looking at the desk. 'So there is another Camera Obscura out there. I wonder if it is still at Himuro Mansion. It may become useful. Now there was something Yuki was trying to show in the bottom draw of his desk.' She thought to herself as she knelt down and opened the drawer.

There was nothing in there but a small tilt puzzle. She went and tried to pick it up but it would only move slightly, up, down, left and right. The three balls in the puzzle moved around. She started to tilt it trying to get one of the balls into the top hole. The ball dropped in and she heard a little click. She then did the same for the other two balls and holes. With two more clicks a small compartment below the puzzle opened up. Inside was a key, a lion was engraved on it as well. She picked it up and placed it in her trouser pocket. She closed the drawer and walked out of the room.

Keeping her hand on the camera as she made her way towards the library. She house creaked around her as she walked into the Tatami room. Out the corner of her eye, through the window that went into the library, she saw a shadow past by the window again. She shivered lightly and carried on making her way to the door that led into the library. When she reached the door she took out the key and unlocked the door.

She walked into the room and saw a page of the violet diary on the floor. She looked around before she went over to pick it up. The room was big, all the walls had selves, filled with books that looked as though they would fall apart if you tried to pick them up. There was a small inlet in the room, she could see a desk crammed with scrolls and papers. She went over to the page on the floor and picked it up and began o read.

_Violet Diary 5_

_I saw my father in the library. He was standing there, by his desk. But then he disappeared, he was so sad, his face a torment of pain. He left the key for the door to his Private study. I will keep the key with me for now. But I will put it in the hidey-hole when I am finished._

She looked around the room, noting that small table off to the side held two pages of Ryozo's white notepaper. She went over and picked them up. Hoping that they will help her find the answer she was looking for.

_Ryozo's Notes 3_

_There is another ritual the Strangling Ritual. This happens in December. The Shrine Maiden is cut off from the world around her to make sure she is pure for the day, but that she has no ties to this world, otherwise she loses her power as the Rope Shrine Maiden. She is tied by her arms, legs and neck and pulled apart. It is a horrible ritual. The pain and suffering that she and the other Rope Maidens must have gone through. The last Rope Shrine Maiden was called Kirie, she had fallen in love with a visitor to the Mansion. His name was Kazuo Tsuchihara, I remember the name being mentioned by Makabe when I was young. Tsuchihara was a friend of Makabe's, he was killed because Kirie was getting attached to this world. If she had then she would not be able to fulfil her duty._

Mio finished reading it and gasped, 'Tsuchihara, that's a family that lived within All God's Village. Is it the same family?' she asked herself. Mio looked at the other white piece of paper and read that as well.

_Ryozo's Notes 4_

_I have just found out that the Strangling Ritual failed, and the whole house hold was slaughtered some by the Malice that spilled out from the Hell Gate, and others by the people who became mad from the Malice. Kirie had fallen in love and had tied herself to this world, she wanted to live. That is why the ritual failed._

_Something is wrong in this Mansion. My daughter Mikoto and three other children have gone missing and my wife hung herself yesterday. The young girl in a white kimono is still here, she wants my help but I do not know what to do for her._

_My friend Tetsu Hinasaki was here a few days ago, before anything happened, and he said that I should leave the Mansion, I should have listened to him._

_Yuki, this is the last that I can send to you. I cannot leave this place now. I need to find out what happened to my daughter, and I know that the girl in white will be able to help me. Use what I have found. I hope that it will help you._

_But know this Yuki, the Hell Gate in Himuro Mansion is not sealed but it must be sealed for the Eternal Sealing to work._

Mio wondered if the other children were ever found, she knew that Mikoto was and that she had married Tetsu Hinasaki's son when they became older. She put the papers with the others that she had collected so far and walked over to the desk but the window that looked out into the Tatami room.

**// The room darkened a little as she moved forwards, at the desk an older looking Yuki appeared in front of her. He smiled at her and went over to the wall behind the desk and pointed at an old painting that was hanging on the wall. He waved a hand through it and it fell to the floor leaving behind a sliding puzzle. He nodded and disappeared once again.\**

Mio walked to the puzzle and started to slide around the eight small squares. It took a while for the piece to be in their right place. When she was finished she realised that the small square she had picked up in Seijiro Makabe's room belonged to the puzzle. She put the piece in place finishing the picture of a vase with yellow roses in it. The puzzle clicked and swung forwards revealing a green hardback notebook with two pages sticking out of it and a key with a snake engraved on it. As well as 10 Type 61 Film and 20 Type 14 Film.

She picked up the film, putting them in her bag, and then the key and smiled. 'This is for the door in Seijiro's room.' She thought as she then picked up the notebook and began to read the two pages contained within.

_Seijiro's Notes 1_

_The Eternal Sealing_

_Two rituals that become one. Himuro Mansion holds the key to one half and All God's Village the other._

_Himuro Mansion, The sealing of the __**Hell Gate**__. A Shrine Maiden is needed, someone not connected with this earth. I do not know any more than that. _

_All God's Village, The sealing of the __**Hellish Abyss**__ fell to two Shrine Maidens or Two Alter Boys. They are always twins. No more is known._

'So the sealing of the Hell Gate in Himuro Mansion and the sealing of the Hellish Abyss in All God's Village are important. I know that the Hellish Abyss is not sealed, so that will have to be done, but I need Yae for that. But what about the Hell Gate, I need to go to Himuro Mansion. Maybe because Yae died there her spirit is there. When I get out of here I need to find Miku Hinasaki, maybe she has some answers.' She thought as she then started to read the second page.

_Seijiro's Notes 2_

_My Friend Kazuo Tsuchihara's family came from All God's Village. He does not know why his family was cast out four generations ago, but he was able to tell me a little about the place from his great grandmother. He told me that twins were thought to be one soul, that they were separated at birth. I think one of the twins would be killed so they could become 'one' again. I need to go there to find out what truly goes on. But he told me I shouldn't that something bad happens to the people outside the village that enter it. I will listen to him for now._

_I was going to go to Himuro Mansion soon as they are holding one of the ceremonies, one of the rituals. Kazuo has offered to go in my place. He wants to go as I am to be married soon and he said that I should spend some time with my wife before I leave on my travels again. I know he is right. He will be leaving in a week after the wedding._

She put the notes away in her rucksack and went out of the room. She walked slowly back to the spiral staircase and up the stairs, they creaked beneath her, startling her when they became louder. She walked into the hallway on the second floor and she felt a presence behind her. She lifted the camera and loaded the Type 61 Film that she kept in her pocket. The Limbo Woman rushed towards her, she managed to get a shutter shot in and pushed the spirit away from her. She waited for the camera to reload as she was then attacked from behind.

The cold ghostly presence behind her seeped at her life force leaving her cold and weak. She struggled out of the hold of the Limbo Man and ran behind him. She lifted up the camera and waited until both Limbo Woman and Limbo Man were in her field of view. They both attacked at the same time, enabling Mio to not only get a double shot, but also a shutter shot on both at them. The Limbo Woman screeched as she faded into nothing, while the Limbo Man reeled in pain. And then came in for another attack. She waited and then captured a shutter chance once again, killing the Limbo Man. Mio let out a sigh as Limbo Man faded away. She felt tired and weak so she went into her bag and took out a herbal medicine, she opened the top and drank the small herbal mixture. She sighed in relief as the medicine took effect and restored her to her normal health.

She went into Seijiro's bedroom and went over to the door with the snake engraved lock. She took out the key and unlocked the door. She walked into the room. It was small only holding a desk and two small bookcases. On top of one bookcase was a violet page, she picked it up and read it.

_Violet Diary 6_

_So much about the Otherworld. The Eternal Sealing. Where Two Rituals become One, Himuro Mansion holds the key to one and All God's Village for the other. Their rituals. That is all I know._

_I have to talk with Ryozo. He knew my father best. Maybe he told him about his research into the Eternal Sealing._

'So Yuki was never able to find out about the Eternal Sealing.' She thought sadly, 'if he can't will I be able to.' She put the page with the others and looked at the other bookcase. There were two green pages sticking out among the fragile books. She picked them up and began to read.

_Seijiro's Notes 3_

_Kazuo has sent me a letter telling me that the Strangling Ritual will happen in a week. He will not be able to witness it but he is only staying there as a visitor as someone passing trough. He wrote that the Rope Shrine Maiden is called Kirie Himuro. I think he has fallen for her. He told me that she will be used in the ceremony. That the people around her look at her sadly. I think they kill her in the ritual. Kazuo will have to tell me when he returns. He said he would be back in another week a few days after the ceremony has taken place._

_Seijiro's Note 4_

_Kazuo has not returned. I have gone to Himuro Mansion but there is no one there. I cannot enter, every time I try I am repelled from the door. I can smell blood and death as I stand on the steps. I fear that he is dead._

_He was not able to send me another letter after the first one. I do not know everything that has gone in on the Mansion. I need to find out. I will have to continue with my plan to go to All God's Village. It will have to wait a while. But I will go as soon as I have chance._

'So Seijiro never found out what happened in Himuro Mansion, at least I have some idea as to what happened thanks to the notes left by Ryozo. So the Rope Shrine Maiden is Kirie, I will have to find her spirit when I get to the Mansion. But I will have to talk to Miku Hinasaki, I just hope that she is willing to talk with me. People have called her crazy for going into the Himuro Mansion after her brother. But no one truly knows what has happened inside. I need to find Yae's spirit as well and get her to go back to the village. When I get home I will need to write a lot down, I hope it is not too late at night, I don't want Uncle Kei to be worried about me.' She rambled to herself as she walked over to the desk, which only held a small note on the surface and nothing else, like the other desks within the house.

_Yuki's Note_

_I am an old man now almost 55, and still this place does not welcome me like it once did in my youth. Father I know you are here, still protecting this house. I just hope that you can read this. My friend Ryozo, the one you mentored so long ago, married the young girl he found outside of All God's Village, Yae, they have a beautiful daughter, Mikoto. She reminds me of Machiko when she was little, in the way that she knows things, and feels things around her in a different and special way to the way that we do. Machiko is married now as well and has four children, all boys. She married Makoto Amakura. He is a wonderful and kind man. I know their children will be the same._

_Kentaro never recovered from the attack here, he is still ill and weak, but he clings to life, and does his best to be active like he was before the attack. He even found someone special and married. Though they have not been able to have any children. I think the attack was responsible as it took some of his life force, so Michiko said. I never married, I could not. I dedicated my life to find a way to free you, to free your soul and finish the work on the Eternal Sealing that you started before you married mother. I am sorry for failing you._

_Please forgive me for not helping you, I never figured it out, The Eternal Sealing. Ryozo has gone with his family to Himuro Mansion to see if he can find out what has happened. He has sent me some of his research notes, I have left some for your spirit to read in the library and my room._

_Please forgive me father._

_Yuki_

Mio's eyes widen as she read the name in the letter. Amakura. 'Am I related to Michiko, Yuki, Kentaro and Seijiro Makabe. I will have to check the family tree that Uncle Kei did a few years ago. It should be on there if we are.' She put all the notes away in her rucksack, but kept her camera and some film in hand, just in case. She walked out of the small private study and into the bedroom, she air around her was cold. She gripped tighter onto the Camera Obscura and carried on the Spiral Staircase.

**// As she walked out of the second floor hallway the scene around her change, the landing area became a little less dilapidated. In front of her a visage of an old man that she just about recognised as Yuki walked past her and towards the stairs. Two screeching and wailing voice started as he reached the stairs she watched as a Limbo Man and a Limbo Woman both attack Yuki. The two spirits rushed him over and over again, Yuki was screaming as his life force was bleed from him.**

**Mio watched as she heard the pounding of feet on the stairs. Two men reached the top as Yuki collapsed and breathed his last. The two screeching ghosts disappeared. Taking their last victim with them. The two men that appeared both looked like her Uncle Kei. One had white hair the other a pure black.**

"**Yuki!" the white haired man shouted as he saw the other collapse.**

"**Uncle Yuki!" the other cried as he reached the side of his uncle. The other following shortly behind him. "Mother was right, something bad happened to Uncle Yuki because he came here."**

"**My wife Michiko has been right in a lot of things she has sensed over the years, like what happened to her friend Ryozo Munataka and his wife Yae. And how that Mikoto would marry Tetsu's son when they came of age last year." Makoto Amakura said sadly as he watched his son pick up his Uncle's still body. The scene around returned to normal as she watch the two men disappeared with the body of Yuki Makabe.\**

Mio felt like crying as she watched the scene, she had hoped that Yuki would have finally lived his life away from researching the things his father did. She Yuki had died in this house. She shook herself off and walked towards the stairs. She went down the creaky stair and out into the entranceway. She walked towards the door leading to the outside world.

**// She was about to open the door when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw the elderly Yuki, the one who had died up the stairs. She smiled at him, hoping that he was not going to attack her. She had only been attack by Limbo Man and Limbo Woman so far as she moved around the house.**

"**Hello Mio." The spirit greeted as he floated in front of her, "You going to find out about the Eternal Sealing aren't you child. Everyone will truly be free when the Sealing is completed. I know you will succeed wear as my father and I failed."**

**Mio's smile became brighter and she said softly. "I lost my sister in All God's Village, and I want to get her back. But I do what to help the spirits there find peace at last. I will have to go to Himuro Mansion first, but I will do my best to make sure that The Eternal Sealing takes place. I think I know what to do, but there is more than what I have found isn't there?" she asked.**

**Yuki smiled at her, his smile was kind and gentle. "You are very astute dear Mio much like my sister Michiko. You are right there is something more that must be done for the Sealing to be successful but I am not the one who will tell you. They shall visit you soon. He was looking into the Eternal Sealing to try and help him and his brother, as well as some of their friends. He did not find out about the beginning bit but more of the end, to make sure the Sealing works."**

**Mio nodded, "I hope I do not fail you."**

"**You won't my child, I have every faith in you. Now you must return home." She said as he faded away and the room became warm and sunlit. \**

Mio gave one last smile as she walked out of the door and into the street. The sun was just going down in the sky, casting a warm orange glow on everything. She walked to the bus stop and waited five minutes for the bus to show. She paid her fair and sat down. She watched the scenery go past, she thought deeply about the Eternal Sealing and who would be visiting her in her dreams when she went to sleep that night. She got up at her stop and started to walk towards her street.

She unlocked the front door and walked in. she was just about to take off her shoes when her uncle rushed to her and held her mumbling something into her hair. "Uncle Kei?" she questioned softly.

"Mio, my dear sweet Mio, I thought you had disappeared again, never to come back. Please don't do that to me again. I could not take it if something happened to you, and neither could your mother." He told her as he rocked her in his arms.

Mio hugged him and told him softly, "Uncle Kei I had something to do this afternoon, that's all. My note said I would only be a few hours, and I only left this afternoon."

Kei pulled back a little to look at the young woman in front of him, "Mio, you have been gone for almost two days. I was just about to call the police when you walked through the door." He informed her softly.

"Two days… I'm sorry uncle Kei I didn't know I would be that long otherwise I would have told you myself instead of leaving a note, but it was so important that I go. Important for Mayu." She said frantically, tears forming in her eyes at the worry she had caused her uncle.

"It's okay Mio, I'm just glad that you are home safe and sound. But could you tell me why it was so important to Mayu?" he asked her.

"You… you know how we always knew what the other was thinking, and things like that?" she asked her uncle, who nodded, he could remember a few times when that at had happened when the two were growing up. "Well she needs me to do a few things so she can come back. We can get to her unless I do something. It isn't bad though. It will be a good thing. It is really complicated uncle Kei. And when I'm done with things I'll be able to tell you. But please uncle Kei let me do what I have to first." She pleaded as she told him as much as she could without revealing the whole truth.

Kei thought for a few moments on what Mio was telling him. He looked up and saw the pleading within the soft, warm brown eyes. He smiled, "Alright, but will you promise to tell me about what truly happened when you both went missing and what you need to do now when everything is over."

Mio smiled at him and embraced him fiercely, "I will uncle Kei, I promise, I'll tell you everything, and when this is all over maybe Mayu will be back with us as well." She said brightly as she let him go and put on her house slippers. She gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek and almost ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Mio ran into her bedroom and took off her rucksack and placed it on her bed, her jacket following it. She opened the bag and took out all the papers that she had found in the Makabe House. She needed to go through everything make sure that she didn't miss anything. But first she wanted to check something that Uncle Kei had in the study downstairs. She walked out of her room and down stairs to the study. She smelled something cooking in the kitchen and smiled. She carried onto the study and went in. hanging on the wall was a tapestry that her Uncle had made a few months ago, when he had finished gathering information.

She walked over to it and began to read the names. She followed the path from her name to her fathers and grandfathers and then to her great grandfather, Makoto Amakura and his wife Michiko Amakura. She looked at the family of her great grandmother and saw the names of Michiko's brothers, Kentaro Makabe and Yuki Makabe. She smiled, she would be finishing the research that her great, great grandfather started when he was nothing but a young man.

The door to the study opened and Kei walked in. "What you doing Mio?" he asked softly, trying not to startle her.

Mio didn't startle easily, unless she was in a place like All God's Village. "Did you know that we are related to the folklorist Seijiro Makabe?" she asked him as she turned around to face him.

"That's it, it has been bugging me since you asked about the Eternal Sealing and where I heard of it before. Seijiro Makabe was the one that started the research about it. But he was never able to finish it. He disappeared with a village on the day of a ceremony. There is only a small record of it mentioned in one of the books he wrote." He said his face lighting up as he thought about what he had read several years ago.

"Yes I know about it. I found a little about the Eternal Sealing today. But I didn't know about us being related to him by his daughter Michiko until today."

"We are." He went over to the tapestry and looked at the names. "I didn't know that Kentaro and Yuki were related to him, I just thought it was a different branch of the family name."

"Seijiro was married, his wife died of an illness four years before he went missing himself. Yuki is his eldest son, he died in the house he grew up in, and he never married. Kentaro is Machiko's twin brother. He was a sickly man, something happened in his youth that left him very weak for the rest of his life, but he did get married, I don't know whom too, but they never had children. And Machiko married our great grandfather." Mio told him, as she chuckled inside at being the one to tell her uncle something new and not the other way round.

"You know, I never found that out, I will have to add it when I've found out a little more. Thank you Mio." He said as he looked at her and gave a warm and encouraging smile.

"Well I am going back to my room until dinner Uncle Kei." Mio said as she left her uncle in the study and went back to her room to go through what she had found.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Did it flow, as I am really unsure about this chapter. What about the information that you found out in the Makabe House, did that go well with what I have done so far? Please I really need to know.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think, especially if you enjoyed it, or even if there is a mistake that I missed.**


	4. Eternal Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero, I'm just messing around with the characters and story line for a while. I'll promise to put them back when I am finished… maybe!**

**This can be taken as slightly AU. I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far. **

**This chapter is for Mina Kon, who talked to me and got me writing a lot more. Already started chapter five, should be done in a week or two.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I know it is not as long as the others, especially chapter three. But oh well on with the chapter…

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Four**

It was almost midnight and Mio was still awake and sitting in her room writing down some information that she had found out while at the Makabe house earlier that day. She still could not believe that she had been gone for almost two days. Mio planed to find out where Miku Hinasaki lived soon and to go and find her so she could talk. She finished writing and closed her book, she had already had a shower and now wanted to sleep, she was so tired after the two day's she had spent with the Makabe House. She climbed into bed and went to sleep.

// _Mio looked around, she was back in All God's Village. The Crimson Butterflies flew towards her and surrounded her. They always made her feel welcome when she ended up in these dreams. She smiled as they made her follow them towards the Storehouse where Itsuki Tachibana was kept captive before he hung himself. She came to the doors that led into the storehouse. The butterflies stopped moving around her, so she stayed where she was. _

_One of the butterflies moved away from the others and flew over to the doors. It landed on the lock and with the tell tail tinkling sound the lock grew hot and the doors opened. The lone butterfly moved into the storehouse, the others following it. Mio walked into the storehouse and saw all the butterflies settling down on the furniture around the room. She walked through the small-latticed door and into the cell. Itsuki Tachibana stood next to the small cell window that looked out to the back of the storehouse. _

"_Hello Mio, I am sorry I mistook you for my friend Yae when you were lost in the village. If I had noticed I would have been able to help you both better." Itsuki's apologised, his voice soft and full of sadness._

_Mio smiled, "It's okay Itsuki. I can understand that, as we do look alike a little. It was an easy, mistake to make."_

"_You are a kind and generous soul Mio Amakura." He said as he turned to her and smiled._

_Mio smiled back, "May I ask how you know about the Eternal Sealing?"_

"_I was searching for a way to avoid the Crimson Sacrifice. I came across and old manuscript about a ritual to seal the gateways to the Otherworld. Here is the manuscript I found about it." He told her as he handed over an old crumbling scroll._

'_The Eternal Sealing_

_**Himuro Mansion  
**__**Item of the first come together with that of the last.**_

_**All God's Village  
**__**Sash of the first come together with that of the last.**_

_**The two talismans joined together for the first and last time. The Crimson Talisman and The Moon Talisman.**_

_**They are the proof of the rituals taking place.**_

_**When all are thrown into the Eternal Abyss the gates to the Otherworld will be sealed for all time and the sacrifices will be free to live once more.'**_

"_I started to research it hoping that with this I will be able to save not only my brother Mutskui but also Yae and Sae from having to go through with it as well." He told her as she looked up at him as she finished reading the small scroll._

"_Have you gotten anything more about it?" she asked him._

_He nodded. "Yes, not much more. I was unable to get out of the village while I was alive to find The Eternal Shrine. So there maybe some more information there. But what I did find out was where the shrine is, as well as a little about what you will have to do. The Shrine is near the Makabe House, the woodland nearby. It is very well hidden so you will have to look out for it. You can only get to it through the back garden of that house. Right, about what you have to do, here you need the sashes that the Twin Shrine Maidens used. The first is in the old tree, where the remaining are enshrined. The one that Yae and Sae used, or should have used is in the Kurosawa house. I cannot remember exactly where but I know it is in there somewhere. You will have to find that one. The Crimson Talisman however is split into parts. I do not know how many, you will need to find them all and reassemble it." _

"_What about the Himuro Mansion?" she asked as she repeated a few of the things he said to make sure she would remember them._

"_That is one of the things I do not know about. I don't know how to help you with that. All I know is that you will find the Moon Talisman will be in there somewhere. I don't know if it is split up like the Crimson Talisman." Itsuki said sadly at not being able to help. _

"_I will have to find out then when I go there. I know I will have to go there for Yae, and now that as well." Mio mumbled to herself._

"_I don't know who will be able to help you, but maybe the spirits within Himuro Mansion maybe able to help you when you get there." He suggested as he thought about the problem a little._

_Mio smiled at him, "yeah. I will have to wait and see. I don't even know what type of item it might be. Thank you Itsuki."_

_Itsuki chuckled a little and said softly, "Your welcome Mio."_

"_Is there anything else that you know that may help me?" she questioned gently._

_Itsuki thought for a while, trying to make sure that he had told her what he knew. "Yes, there is something you have to chant. But I don't know the words. It is said that the chant is at the Shrine. So you will have to find it when you go there."_

"_Thanks." Mio smiled, "I have a lot more information about it now. I should be able to figure the rest out."_

"_Glad to be of help. I know you can do it and free the souls of the Sacrificed. It's time for you to go and get some rest, you will need all your strength for this journey." He told her with a soft and sad smile on his face._

"_I will Itsuki, I will." She said as she turned around and left the small-latticed cell and then the storeroom, the Crimson butterflies once again coming to protect her as she made her way to the top of Misono Hill. She went over to the shining Shinto Gate and walked through. \_

Mio shot up in bed as she woke from the dream world. She quickly got up out of bed and went over to her desk and sat down. She opened her purple notebook and read what she had already written about the Eternal Sealing

_**Eternal Sealing** Part one_

_1) Two become One._

_2) Does it mean the Crimson Sacrifice, where the older twin kills the younger?_

_3) Other half of the ritual? Yae and Sae, do they make a whole?_

_**Eternal Sealing** Part two_

_I've not been able to find anything on this yet, the only thing I have found is the three words __**Two become One**__. I don't know what it truly means at the moment._

_**Eternal Sealing **__Part three_

_There are two rituals, one in All God's Village, and the other in Himuro Mansion._

_Himuro Mansion – The Strangling Ritual_

_A Maiden pulled apart with ropes. The Last Rope Shrine maiden was Kirie Himuro. The ritual failed as Kirie fell in love with a friend of Seijiro Makabe's. Kazuo Tsuchihara. His family was banned from All God's Village._

_All God's Village – Crimson Sacrifice_

_Twins, male or female. The older strangles the younger with their own hands. The body is thrown into the Hellish Abyss. They become Crimson Butterflies, the Remaining has a crimson mark around their throats. The ritual failed as only Sae took part. She was hung and then thrown into the abyss. She felt betrayed and the abyss was not calmed and malice spilled out. Yae escaped and married as well as had a daughter._

_They need to be done right, with the proper people. I have to find Yae and bring her back to the village. I don't know about Kirie and Himuro mansion._

She finished reading and then started to write about what she had found out while in her dream.

_**Eternal Sealing **__Part four_

_There are items needed from Himuro Mansion and All God's Village. Proof of the rituals success. _

_I don't know what I will be needed from Himuro Mansion apart from the Moon Talisman, but even then I don't know where it could be. Unsure if it has been taken apart._

_All God's Village I will need to find the Crimson Sash that tied the first two Twin Shrine Maidens together. Itsuki said it is within the Old Tree. The one that Yae and Sae should have used will be in the Kurosawa House, but I will have to look for it. It has not been used, so I don't know if this will be accepted. Hopefully I will be able to do something that will make sure it will work. The Crimson Talisman however has been split up, so I will have to look for the parts around the village. _

_The Eternal Shrine is located at the back of the Makabe Home. I wonder why it is located there? Did the Makabe Family have something to do with the Shrine? Or were they unaware of it?_

_There is a chant that needs to be spoken as well as the items thrown in the abyss. Itsuki said that it maybe within the Shrine itself, so I will have to look around to find it._

Mio finished writing and looked over what she had written. To her it didn't seam like a lot, but it was. She had as much information about the Eternal Sealing as possible now all she needed was everything from Himuro Mansion and All God's Village. She also needed to find out where Himuro Mansion was, and for that she needed to find Miku Hinasaki, Great Granddaughter of Yae Munataka.

She went over to her bed and climbed back in. She would look in the morning, maybe she could ask her uncle, he had a friend called Mafuyu, and maybe it was the same Mafuyu that was brother to Miku. Though she had not heard anything about him from Uncle Kei for a while. She yawned and looked over at the two dolls standing proudly on her table. She smiled at them, and gave a small wish into the heavens and asked for her sister to stay safe and that she was doing all she can to find a way to free her and bring her back. Mio eyes drifted shut as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter Misty, Bunni Hiei, Justin T. Melanson, Rowensweet14 and Mina Kon (I enjoyed talking with you as well. It got me writing a little more.)**

**Well don't forget to review and tell me if the story is still working. It also feeds the muse, which feeds me, which in turn feeds you when I post a new chapter. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. I am only having a little fun with the characters before I put them back.**

**I have taken certain elements from The Tormented, but not all. And it is slightly AU. **

**Thank you to Justin for pointing out my mistake from the previous chapter. It's been fixed and this chapter is for you!**

**On with the FIC!

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Five**

Mio woke up with a start, thinking she had overslept again and had missed her uncle leaving for work. She jumped out of bed and looked over at her clock, sighing in relief when she read that it was a little over seven in the morning. She hadn't overslept. She grabbed her showered things and had a quick shower before she went downstairs and found her uncle in his study packing papers and a few other things away into a briefcase, ready for when he left for work.

"Uncle Kei, can I ask you something before you leave?" she asked as she stood in the doorway of the study.

"Of course Mio, what is it you need?"

"I need to find someone. I think you may know of them, but I am not sure." She said as she came into the room and sat down in her usual chair for when she relaxed with a book.

Kei sat down on the swivel chair and looked at her and asked gently, "Whom do you need to find?"

"Miku Hinasaki, I know she has a brother called Mafuyu, I was wondering if it was the same Mafuyu that you know." She said quickly.

"Yes the same man, but Mafuyu went missing about two years ago. Miku has been living with a mutual fried of ours, Rei Kurosawa. She is an assistant to Rei. I have her phone number so you can call her if you want. I don't know if she is working today or not though. Rei mainly works from home, but they do go to locations on occasions." Kei told her with a sad smile. Mio looked up at the name Kurosawa, it was the last name of Sae and Yae, was there any connection between it or was it just coincidence, she would look into it later.

"What happened to him?" she asked, wondering if he knew anything about Himuro Mansion.

"Mafuyu worked for a novelist, Junsie Takamine. He and two others went missing when they were researching Himuro Mansion. Mafuyu went after them as they had been missing for a while. A few weeks after that Miku went missing too. Only Miku returned home, she does not speak of what happened even though Rei and I have tried to get her to talk telling her that it is not a good idea to keep everything to herself." He answered her question as he turned to the desk and wrote down Miku and Rei's house number.

"Alright, thank you for the number and I'll call her in a little while." She thanked her uncle as he handed her the notepaper with the telephone number on it.

"Well its time for me to leave for work. I'll see you later Mio, take care of yourself, and if you go out again make sure you leave a note." He said softly as he placed a gently kiss on the top of her head. "I don't want to lose you as well." He whispered so softly that Mio almost didn't hear him.

"I will uncle Kei, I promise." She smiled at him as he walked out of the door.

A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close. She got up from the chair and went into the living room where the telephone was. She looked at the number and gave a nervous sigh. She picked up the received and dialled the number with shaking hands. It rang a few times before someone picked up the phone.

/ "Hello, Rei Kurosawa speaking." Came the voice on the other end of the line. \

"Hello, is there a Miku Hinasaki there?" Mio asked her voice shaking a little as she spoke, she hated phoning someone, she preferred to speak with people face to face.

/ "Yes, may I ask who is calling?" \

"My name is Mio Amakura."

/ "Okay, hold on one moment while I go get her." \

Mio waited a few minutes until she heard a voice/ "Hello?" \

"Hello, Miku Hinasaki, My name is Mio Amakura. It is really important that I talk with you."

/ "What do you need to speak to me about?" Miku asked her voice full of curiosity. \

"Himuro Mansion. I know your brother went missing in there. Well I went somewhere a little similar and I lost my twin sister, Mayu. I have found a way to find her and bring her back. But I need your help to do so. Can we meet?" Mio asked her, hoping that she didn't sound rude at all.

/ "Where do you want to meet?" she asked her voice a little frightened and shaking at the mention at the place where she had lost her brother. \

"Would you like to come here? My Uncle Kei is out at work at the moment, and he wouldn't mind you coming here as I doubt he truly wants me out of the house just yet." Mio suggested softly, her voice a little more steady as she spoke.

/ "That would work, where do you live?" Miku asked and she agreed to meet at Mio's home. \

Mio told her were she live and how to get there. After saying goodbye to one another the phone was put down. Mio sat back in the chair she was sitting on that stood next to the phone. She let out a relived sigh, glad that she would be able to talk to Miku Hinasaki and that she was willing to try and tell her what was going on.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The doorbell rang and Mio went over and answered the door. "Hello, I'm Miku Hinasaki, we talked over the phone."

"Hello, I am so happy that you were able to come. Please come in." Mio smiled at the young woman standing on the doorstep.

Miku walked in and took off her shoes, putting on a pair of slippers. Mio led the way to the living room. Miku sat down on an armchair and Mio went and got them some tea to drink while they talked.

"What do you need me for?" Miku asked as Mio handed her the tea and sat down on the couch opposite her.

"My sister and me got lost in All God's Village, there were spirits everywhere, trying to hunt us down to perform a ritual called the Crimson Sacrifice. The older twin kills the younger. The sprit called Sae took control of my sister Mayu, and then she took over me, only partially but I was not able to fight her off. I killed my sister. But she came to me in a dream and told me there was a way for me to get her back. The Eternal Sealing. For the last six days I have been researching and trying to find out about it. I've done all I can, but now I need to know about Himuro Mansion. I have to go there and get three things and I think that the spirit of Yae is there as well." Mio explained as Miku took a sip of her hot tea.

Miku nodded her head. "I'll do my best on answering any question. I know I would do anything to get my brother back."

"Thank you Miku." She said her voice soft and quiet. "What can you tell me about Himuro Mansion, what happened there? Is Yae there? She married Ryozo Munakata." she began her questions.

"Well, Junsie Takamine, Tomoe Hirasaka and Koji Ogata had gone to Himuro mansion to do some research for Takamine's next book. About a month later they had not returned so my brother Mafuyu went after them, and two weeks later I followed. I kept seeing my brother's spirit as I moved around the mansion, and I hoped he was alright. The Rope Shrine Maiden, Kirie she had failed in her duty and had come back in spirit form crazed, she hated that she was not able to have a life and that she was killed just when she started to feel the world around her. She had killed Takamine, Hirasaka and Ogata before my brother got to the mansion. She could not kill my brother as he looked like the person she fell in love with." She told her a little of what went on in the mansion.

"The man that she fell in love with is Kazuo Tsuchihara's. His family was thrown out of All God's Village, twins, his ancestors had tried to flee the Crimson Sacrifice, because of that the whole family were thrown out of the Village and were never aloud back in. He was a friend of Seijiro Makabe's, who was the mentor of Ryozo Munakata." She told Miku a little history about the man that Kirie Himuro had fallen in love with, enough that it tied her to the world of the living.

"The two places are connected?" Miku asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes they are in more ways than you think. I'm connected to the Makabe family. My great great grandmother was his daughter. Even you are connected to All God's Village. Sae and Yae are twins, Yae managed to escape, but Sae didn't. Yae married Ryozo Munakata. And you are their great Granddaughter." She told the slightly older woman. "I need to know what else happened in the Mansion? About Kirie and the Hell Gate?"

"The Hell Gate was sealed, I was able to get Kirie to become a good spirit again, and my brother remained behind to be with her. Not much else happened in the mansion but that. Though the Yae Munakata's spirit is there, I don't know if she is still there now though so we will have to go and check." She replied softly, her eyes had a hint of pain and loss within them as she mentioned her brother remaining behind.

"We'll go soon, in a day or two. Can you remember the layout of the mansion?" Mio asked her.

Miku nodded, "yeah, I remember I'll draw a map later for us. I have a Camera Obscura as well, a friend of mine was able to fix it so it works again. I did a test on an old house that Rei and I had to photograph a few weeks ago, there were a couple of spirits around, none that attacked, just wandered. Have you got one?"

"Yeah, I have a spirit radio as well. Come with me to my room and I'll show you." Mio said a little excited at the prospect of being able to share some of the things that she had experienced within the village.

The two went into Mio's room, Miku sat down on the bed and Mio went over to the shelves where the Spirit Radio and grabbed the stones that sat on a box. She put the spirit radio on her bedside table and emptied the box onto the bed. Two of the stones were giving off a soft glow. Mio frowned as she picked them up. She went over to her list that she had made about what spirit stone was from which spirit. The stones belonged to Seijiro Makabe and Itsuki Tachibana.

Mio took the Laurite crystal first and placed it into the radio. The voice of Seijiro Makabe filled the air. "The Eternal Sealing… Appease the spirits to regain the Talisman of Crimson… Eight parts to find to become whole… Appease the spirits…" Mio opened her purple notebook and wrote down what he had said about the Crimson Talisman.

She then took the Laurite Crystal from the radio and placed in the Crystal Ore. The young voice of Itsuki Tachibana filled the room. "Blood of the Caretaker… Open the way… Eternal Abyss… Find the line of Caretakers… once the Priests of The Eternal Sealing…" Mio wrote that down as well.

"What was that all about?" Miku asked as she stood up and went over to the chair where Mio was sitting.

"I have to find the Crimson Talisman in All God's Village. It has been split into parts so I have to find them all. This has just told me that the spirits in the village have the parts, I have to find a way to appease them. And the other is the Shrine where The Eternal Sealing takes place. It means that the blood of someone who used to take care of the shrine, one of the Priests, or someone from that line. All I know is that the Shrine is on the land of the Makabe family. I don't know if they are involved with the Shrine. I will need to find that out." She responded to Miku's question. "But if they were involved with the Shrine wouldn't Seijiro know about it?" she quietly asked herself.

"We'll find out soon Mio." Miku said. "May I have a look at your notes?"

Mio nodded and handed the purple notebook to her new friend. Miku was a fast reader so it didn't take her long to read through all the notes that Mio had collected over the last week.

"It's not much, but…" Mio trailed off as Miku finished reading.

"It is a lot considering there is not much that is actually known." Miku said as she went back to the bed. "So what are we going to do now, as you know more about what is truly going on that I do."

"When are you free next?" she asked as she turned the chair around to face Miku on the bed.

"I have the next few days off. Rei is going to a symposium, she has to cover it and she said she wouldn't be needed me there so I'm free or a while." She replied with an easy going smile.

"Well we need to go to Himuro Mansion first. As I have to see Yae before I go to All God's Village to find Sae. I want to go as soon as possible, but I would like you to come with me to Himuro Mansion. I don't know my way around and I know you will be able to help me a lot in there. But I don't want to bring you any pain by making you go with me." Mio said her voice filled with sadness.

Miku looked out of the bedroom window deep in thought. It was a few minutes later that she turned back to face Mio as she said softly, "I… I don't think I could go there again… Its just too painful for me." Her warm brown eyes were filled with sadness and longing, longing for her brother to be with her once again.

Mio smiled brightly, "I understand Miku, I really do. Could you draw a map for me before you leave, so I know a little bit about the inside of the mansion, I don't really want to walk in totally blind." Her voice had forced cheer in it, hoping that she wouldn't pressurise Miku into doing anything she didn't want to.

Miku smiled, "Yes of course. Got some paper and pens and I'll do it as accurately as possible."

Miku drew the map from memory, and even describe some of the rooms. Miku finished quiet quickly and handed the two pieces of paper over to Mio who looked at them both. "Thank you so much, this will help a lot."

"Hope it does." Miku smiled softly as she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry but I have to go home, Rei leaves tomorrow morning and I want to make sure she eats dinner before she leaves, she is in the habit of missing meals when she is away." She laughed as they stood up and went down stair and into the entranceway.

Miku changed the borrowed slippers for her black shoes and smiled once more at Mio and said encouragingly "Good luck, I'll know you'll do it." Mio nodded and the two said goodbye.

Mio leaned against the front door after she had closed it._ 'I can do this, I know I can.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. After a deep breath she opened her eyes and went to her room to study the maps that Miku had drawn for her.

* * *

**Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter Misty, Bunni Hiei, Justin T. Melanson, Rowensweet14 and Mina Kon.**

**Please review to feed the muse, he is really hungry again. **_Eyes my muse wearily and nursing a bleeding arm "Bad Muse!!!"_

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Mafuyu

**Disclaimer: ****No mater how many times I wish they still do not belong to me.**

**This is AU and certain elements from The Tormented have been nabbed as well. Though it doesn't follow from that game. See at the end of the chapter to see who this chapter is for.**

**On with the fic.

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Six**

Miku opened the front door and walked into the entranceway. She took off her black shoes and slipped into her fluffy pale blue slippers that her brother had gotten her for her birthday the month before he disappeared. She didn't take a jacket to Mio's as it was warm outside so she didn't need one. She wandered through the hallway and into the living room where she went over to the couch and sat down on it facing out of the large window and door that looked out onto the back garden. Her mind was full with the information that Mio had told her not long ago.

Miku sighed s she got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, she was confused, confused about refusing to go with Mio into Himuro Mansion. A part of her wanted to and another didn't, as she didn't want to come face to face with her nightmares.

She was still cooking by the time that Rei came home, but the young freelance photographer only had to wait a few minutes before Miku served dinner for them both. When Miku first moved in with her friend Rei there were three people, Rei, herself and Rei's late fiancé Yuu Asuo. He had died in a car accident six months ago. Rei blamed herself as she was driving that night. It was Yuu who had fixed up the Camera Obscura for her, made sure that it was working, Yuu had found a lot of the maker's notes on the camera and was able to figure them out to make it work.

The two sat in silence as they began their meal. Rei kept looking up from her meal and looking over to her house mate, she was worried as Miku look preoccupied with something that was causing the younger woman to be slightly distressed about.

"Miku is something wrong?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

"I'm sorry Rei, I just have something really important on my mind, but I can't tell anyone about it yet." She answered she could not look at Rei when she spoke.

"Alright then Miku, if you need me then just ask, I'll be there for you." She told the young woman.

"Thank you Rei, but I need to sort this out for myself." She said as they then finished eating their meal in silence

Rei volunteered to clean up the meal dishes, as Miku was the one to cook the meal. Miku thanked her and then went to her room. She opened her door and walked in, across from her was her desk. She walked over and picked up the picture of her and her brother, Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu I need your advice, please help me Mafuyu?" she whispered brokenly, her voice hitching over her brother's name.

He stood staring at the picture of her brother for a while, pleading silently for some help with the situation she found herself in. One part of her wanted to go and ring Mio up and tell her that she would accompany her to Himuro Mansion, the place of her nightmares. Another part of her told her to run as far away as she could and not look back.

She sighed as she placed the picture back on the desk. She gathered her shower things and went downstairs and had a shower, hoping that the hot water will help clear her mind. The shower didn't work, her mind was still a jumble of thoughts of Mio and Mafuyu, as well as the mansion. She went back to her room and said goodnight to Rei who was sitting in the living room watching the T.V.

She went into her room and got ready for bed. She gave a yawn and lay down on the bed. She covered herself with a light sheet, as it was going to be a warm night. She drifted off into a restless sleep. Her mind calling out for her brother. She restlessly in her sleep as she fell into the world of nightmares.

// Miku opened her eyes and blinked, she was in the entrance room of Himuro Mansion. 'Oh no, please not here, please not again.' She cried within her mind. She had no Camera Obscura to help her, not even a touch to help light her way through the dark and dank rooms. She walked forwards ducking underneath a fallen beam. She heard a noise behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat, as she turned around and came face to face with the angered spirit of Ryozo Munataka.

_He lunged out at her and she ran ducking underneath his attack. She ran out of the room and into the Rope Hallway. The spirit of Ryozo disintegrated into nothing, and Miku breathed a sigh of relief as her speeding heart slowed a little. She looked up towards the mirror in front of her, and saw the way was blocked by the figure of Mafuyu. She called out to him as he carried on walking down the hallway, turning to the left as he reached the mirror. _

_She ran after him, turning the corner as he did only to find that he had disappeared. She opened the door to the Grand hallway, cautiously making her way through the room. She opened the door on the other side and walked into the Walkway. She carried on walking around, going past the door to the Storeroom, jumping when it rattle as though something was inside wanting to get out. She walked into the Burial Room, going around the partition that made a small little corridor she turned to face the door leading to the Cherry Atrium. Her brother was disappearing through she door as she did so. He ran towards the door quickly and opened it._

_The sound of maniacal laughter assaulted her ears. She ran quickly and came to the patio, looking out towards the Moon Well. Yae was there, floating near the tree where she had hung herself so long ago. The laughter stopped as Yae noticed that Miku was watching her. Yae rushed towards her, Miku acting quickly ran out the way. She ran to the door leading to the stairway and opened the door quickly. Yae didn't follow her._

_Miku breathed deeply as she caught sight, in the mirror, of her brother's shadow as he walked towards the Fish tank Room. She followed, going through the tank room peering carefully into the water making sure nothing would attack her as she made her way across the boards. She reached the Backyard and walked past the well, the lid on it moving slightly making her heart leap into her throat once again. She rushed towards the Forest Path jogging up the stairs to the doors of the Narukami Shrine. She opened them and walked in._

"_Hello Miku." A familiar voice greeted her cheerfully._

"_Mafuyu. I've missed you so much." She almost cried as she ran to him and they enveloped the other in an embrace._

"_I've missed you as well little sister." He smiled at her._

_They separated and she looked up at him. "Mafuyu I need your help, your advice." She told him softly._

"_Tell me everything you can."_

_Miku took a deep breath and began, "This morning I got a call from Mio Amakura. She and her twin sister got lost in a place called All God's Village, it was like this place, full of angered spirits over a failed ritual. She and her sister, Mayu, were caught up in the mind of the spirit that the ritual failed with, Sae Kurasawa, our great great grandmother's twin sister. Mayu somehow got in touch with Mio from the spirit world and told her about something called The Eternal Sealing, which would seal the gate between this world and the Otherworld. Mio researched it and she needs to come here. She needs to find Yae, whose spirit resides here, as well as three items. One is the Moon Talisman, and the other two are items that belong to the first Rope Shrine Maiden and the other belonging to Kirie, the last Rope Shrine Maiden. She doesn't know what they are exactly only that they once belonged to the Rope Shrine Maiden's. She wanted to know if I would go with her, here. I said no, but a part of me wants to go with her, and another part of me wants to run as far away as possible. What should I do Mafuyu?" she asked after she finished her story._

"_You should go. I know a little of what is going on, The Eternal Sealing is very important it should have been done a long time ago. Yae's spirit has gone crazy and the spirits which we had hoped would rest are restless once again. Me and Kirie are trying but we are losing more each day. You need to go because what Mio is doing is very important." Mafuyu answered her. His instincts were what was telling him about Mio and what she was doing._

"_I should go." She repeated to herself._

"_Yes. Only you will know what the items she is after will look like, and what they are. They are Hairpins. The one that you used in the Moon Well is the one that belonged to the first Rope Shrine Maiden. My one is within my Dungeon. Each one of us is given a hairpin that unlocks the door in the Moon Well upon our choosing to be a Rope Shrine Maiden. Most of the time after they are used they are enshrine with us, but the first one is kept as a model of what they should look like and mine was used but was unable to be enshrine with me. Instead it somehow ended up in my dungeon as though I had never taken part in the Strangling Ritual." Came the soft spoken voice of Kirie as she moved into the Shrine behind Miku._

"_So one should be in the Moon Well and the other would be in your Dungeon Room. What about the Moon Talisman?" she then asked the now gentle spirit._

"_All I know of that is a passage I read in a book when I was a child, 'When the Moon bathes the Maiden, the Talisman of Night will power for the protection of Himuro.' That could mean that the Talisman could still be in the Moon Well or it could be back where it watches over the Himuro Family. I heard a few rumour about where it was kept but only the family master would know for sure. There are two places that only the family master can go, and one lead off underground from the Main Entrance to the Himuro Mansion. The other is in the well in the back yard. There is a ladder leading down. There is said to be an opening before you reach the water that has a place for the Family Master seal. You will both have to look in these places, the family masters seal is where it was when you used it last, in the Moon Shrine." Kirie answered as she came to stand next to Mafuyu._

"_Mio and I will figure it out, thanks to your help." Miku smiled at the picture the two made as they stood together. She knew that her brother was the physical reincarnation of the man that Kirie fell in love with in the path, but she secretly wondered if maybe the feelings were recreated between them._

"_You will. I have faith in both of you to do well in this." Mafuyu said softly as he gave his sister one last embrace. "It's time for you to return to the real world now dear sister."_

_Miku nodded, "Alright, do I have to go through the mansion again. As Ryozo Munataka and his wife Yae tried to attack me and I don't know what they will do if they actually capture me while here." She questioned a little as she looked at her brother trying to remember everything she could about him._

"_No all you have to do this time is to walk through the mirror here. You'll then wake up in your own world." Kirie answered her query._

"_Okay, and thank you, both of you for your help." Miku said with a soft smile on her face as she gave one last look to her brother and Kirie. She stepped through the mirror and her body felt light as she closed her eyes in the dream world. \_

Miku jolted awake as she fell out of her bed. She smiled and shook her head as she got up off the floor and went over to her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what Kirie had told her about the Hairpins and The Moon Talisman. As she finished her eyes landed onto the picture of her brother, she smiled as she gently whispered "Thank you Mafuyu, thank you." She went back over to her bed and set her alarm to go off early in the morning she need to call Mio and tell her that she would go with her to Himuro Mansion if she still wanted her to go with her. she lay down in her bed once again covering herself with her light sheet and drifted off to sleep her body actually resting this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The buzzing of the alarm shocked Miku awake as it went off. She blindly bashed at it until the alarm turned off. She sat up in her bed and looked around groggily. She got up out of her bed and got her things for a wuick morning shower. She could hear nothing as she went about the house and concluded that Rei had already left for the symposium.

She finished her shower and went over to the phone in the living room. She called the number that Mio had given her and waited for someone to pick up the phone. / "hello Mio Amakura speaking." Came the voice of Mio. \

"Hello Mio, it's Miku. I was wondering if it was still alright for me to come with you to Himuro Mansion." Miku asked her.

/ "Yes, it fine, can you get here when you can. I don't know how long we will be away for so I'm unsure what to say o my uncle in my note. I know it will take about a day or two, but with how these places are it may take a little longer as they have no sense of time within them." Mio told her down the phone. \

"I'll make sure that I bring my Camera Obscura and what film and herbal medicines that I have left with me. I think you should tell your uncle that you and I have gone away for a few days and not to worry. I'll leave a message on my answering machine about me being away for a few days with a friend." She suggested to her new friend.

/ "Thank you Miku, you don't know how much I appreciate what you are doing." Mio said gratitude in her voice. \

"Your welcome Mio, anyway I'm going to go and get a few things ready, I'm bringing a sleeping bag with me, I suggest you do the same. See you later Mio." She told her.

/ "Alright then Miku, and I already have one packed." She laughed a little. "Well see you in a little while then Miku. Goodbye." She said as she said her farewell and put the phone down." \

Miku put the phone down and went to her room. She quickly packed a few things like her camera and the film she had left over from the last time she went into the mansion and then dug out her sleeping bag and put that away as well. Miku thought to herself of what else they would need. "Food!" she exclaimed as she went down stairs and started making some food for the two of them that would be able to last a while. Mainly energy bars, and other assorted junk food. She also grabbed a few cans of soda and bottles of water. She placed everything in her backpack and went down stair into the living room. She wrote out a note for Rei in case she was back before Miku and Mio was.

'_Rei_

_I've had to go somewhere for a few days, hopefully I wont be too long. But don't worry if I don't return soon._

_Miku'_

She left the note by the phone and quickly changed the message saying that both she and Rei were away for a few days and to leave a message. She changed out of her slippers and into her trainers. She put a coat over her bag and secured it, it was still warm out but it maybe cold in the Mansion. She set the alarms and went out of the room locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't put this at the top, but it may have spoiled the chapter. This is for Rowensweet14 who wanted Mio to go.**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter Misty, Bunni Hiei, Justin T. Melanson, Rowensweet14 and Mina Kon.**

**Thank you for continuing to feed the muse, who is still playing up. I have just done a rough guide of this fic and how many (approximately) chapters will be done for it. I have come up with 28, there maybe more there maybe less. Some short some long.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	7. Himuro Mansion Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero.**

**Well I am sorry for the long wait, my health has been a problem and my muse went away for a while. It's back and my health is okay, for the moment.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

**Thank you to Mina Kon, Bunny Hiei, Justin.T.Melansom, Rowensweet14 and Mitsuki Himura. Thanks Glad you are liking the fic so far.**

* * *

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Seven**

Mio waited at home, she had written a note for her Uncle and had placed it on the kitchen counter. She had packed her bag, with film, healing herbs, her torch, food and drinks and had also put a sleeping bag into it as well. She debated as to weather or not to take the Spirit Radio with her, it was small and light, so in the end that went into her bag as well. She then saw the two dolls that once belong to Yae and Sae, she may need them if Yae did not remember her sister. Now all she needed was for Miku to come here.

It was half hour after Miku had called that knock on the front door. Mio went over and answered it, "Hello Miku." She greeted.

"We ready to go?" She asked as she stood on the front door step.

Mio nodded, "yep, I'm bring the Spirit Radio with me, it may come in handy. It's light so it wont be too much of a chore to bring it."

"Okay then. Shall we. I know which bus to get, but it is still a little bit of a walk to the Mansion. It in the middle of a woodland area."

Mio nodded as she stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her, locking it. She made a silent prayer to be successful and turned around to face Miku. "Well, lets go."

The two walked in companionable silence as they made their way to the bus stop where the bus that went near the woodland area where Himuro Mansion was located. They waited for twenty minutes as the bus stop until the right bus came along. The sat at the back of the bus so no one could hear them as they talked in quiet voices.

Mio got out the map and looked at it. "Miku, may I ask you something?"

The older woman nodded a little and wondered silently what would be asked.

"Why did you change your mind? I know it's a bit presumptuous of me but I was wondering why." She asked.

Miku gave a tight smile and debated quickly as to answer truthfully or tell a lie to her new friend. "I had a dream last night. I was in the mansion and I talked to Mafuyu and Kirie. They told me I should go with you. They also told me a little about what we are after for The Eternal Sealing."

Mio's eyes went wide "Really, what did they say?"

"Well the items of the Rope Shrine Maidens are Hairpins. Each one of them is given one when they became the Rope Shrine Maiden. The fist one is kept as the mould for the others. It's the key to get from the Moon Well here." She said pointing to the Moon Well on the map and then she pulled the second page of the map and then pointed to the Moon Well in the basement. "It leads to here, there is somewhere to place the hairpin that opens the door for the Rope Shrine Maiden to take to the Rope Alter. Kirie' hairpin has been placed in he dungeon room here." Miku added as she pointed out the dungeon room where Kirie was kept. "They also gave me a few clues as to where the Moon Talisman may be located."

"Oh that is brilliant. Please tell me." Mio said he voice conveyed her excitement.

"Well there are two areas where it could be. In the entrance room there is a hole. Kirie said that there was a place in that area where only the Family Master was allowed to go. There is also another place where only he can go and that is in the old well in the Backyard. Kirie said there is a way to get down there, as there is a room. The Family Master Seal is needed though. But it should still be in the Moon Well where I last used it." Miku informed her.

"Right, I think we should deal with Yae first and make sure that we can talk with her and get her to come to All God's Village. Then go after the Hairpins and the Moon Talisman." Mio suggested softly as she thought over what Miku had told her.

"Agreed. Lets go, the next stop is ours." She said as she stood up and walked down the aisle waiting for the bus to come to the next bus stop.

Mio got up as well and followed the older woman. The bus turned a corner and came to a stop. The two thanked the driver as they got off the bus. Mio looked around the place where they had gotten off. She had only been to this area of two before when she passed by. She knew that the bus she had gotten on was the one that eventually took her towards her home with her mother, her father had disappeared when she was small and it had only been her, her sister and her mother, Shizu after that. Her uncle had helped the family out on many occasions.

They walked in silence as they headed towards the woods where Himuro Mansion was located. The wooded area was dense and deserted of most forms of life. They walked through a worn away path, which was mostly over grown. It was stone paved. They followed the path until they came to a stream trickling slowly through the wood. They came to a wooden bridge that led over the stream and to a number of steps and than towards a dilapidated mansions. Mio and Miku stood on the bridge.

Miku looked up at the mansion and shuddered, she was back in the place that had haunted her dreams for around two years. She had been back to this place within her mind every night since she had left the place. What haunted her most was the vision of her brother staying behind with Kirie, she knew why, but it will haunt her as she left him behind, when she had originally went to Himuro Mansion she was only to find her brother who had gone missing within the place.

The two walked over the bridge and up the stairs, the area around the Mansion darkened as they did. The sounds of natural woodland life ceased totally. Miku stood before Mio. The double doors that led into the mansion in front of her, they turned on their torches. Miku opened the heavy wooden doors and the two walked into the dark front entrance.

Their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, with only the aid of the artificial light that the torches gave out. Miku gasped as she saw two figures over by the partition screens near the hole. She ran towards the male figure, hoping to hold her brother once again. She ran through him and dropped to the ground. Her breath hitched in her throat. Mio walked towards the three and stopped in front of Mafuyu. Miku got up her head held low, walking over to the three.

"Hello Miku, Mio." Mafuyu said his voice soft and caring.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Mio said as Miku finally looked up at her brother.

"Hello Mafuyu, Kirie." Miku now greeted them.

"Hello. We need to tell you something before you go out into the mansion." Kirie said as she smiled at them.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked them both.

"Yae is in the Cherry Atrium but all the doors are sealed. You will be attacked in this place, all other doors are unlocked, and the masks needed for the secret passages are no longer needed now. Also you need to unseal all three doors for them to actually open." Mafuyu informed the two young women.

"Alright, thank you Mafuyu." Miku smiled at him. She could see, even though he was not of the real world no longer, that he was happy.

Kirie's soft voice filled the room as she told them, "We have been able to protect one of the rooms, no spirit may enter, not even Mafuyu and I will be able to enter. It is the Antiroom on the second floor."

"Thank you." Miku said gratefully at a room that was safe from everything inside of the Mansion.

"Where should we start?" Mio asked as she got out the map of Himuro Mansion.

The two young women looked over the map and Miku pointed out the three doors that led into the Cherry Atrium. "I think we should do this one first." She said pointing to the door that led from the Stairway to the Cherry Atrium. "This one can be gotten to from this room and is the nearest, the other two doors can be done quickly together as they are nearer to each other."

"Okay then." Mio smiled softly.

"Mafuyu, Kirie, I'll see you both soon. Bye." Miku said as she went over to the wall with the mask hanging on it, it was the door into the Hidden Room.

"Good luck." They both called out as the two young women walked through the secret door and into the corridor.

Miku took the lead and led Mio to the Mask Room. She shivered as she remembered what the Blinding Mask was for. They walked through, forgetting to take their cameras out of their bags. They went through the door and into the Square Garden, Mio looked around they walked around the edge of the room, on the platform. They reached the door and felt the presence of someone behind them.

Mio turned around first and screamed, "Miku run get your camera out. I'll distract him."

Miku ran to the left as Mio slowly moved away drawing the Bound Man towards her, giving time for Miku to fumble around in her back pack and grab her camera and some Type 14 Film, the first that she laid her hand on. Miku looked up at where Mio was on the other side of the platform, dodging another attack that the Bound Man was doing.

Mio dodged to the right towards the door where they had first felt the presence of the Bound Man. Miku walked a little closer and pulled up her camera and took aim. Mio nodded her head at her and waited for the Bound Man to attack once again, giving Miku the chance to pull of a Fatal Frame. The two worked together and did it again, the Bound Man giving a screech as he faded away. Both women breathed a sigh and looked at each other, the two smiled and nodded, tell each other well done.

"Let me get my camera out first, before we go though the door." Mio said as she slung her own backpack off and went through it, digging around for film as well as the camera itself. She put the film in her pocket and slung her backpack on and took hold of the camera. "Right lets go." She smiled as she stood up.

Miku smiled, "Right we have this next room and then the stair way, where the door is. Let's see what is blocking it."

Mio opened the door and walked into the Buddha Room, Miku following her. Miku looked around, everything was just how she had left it. Miku let her torch scan the room. Something flash and she walked over to it, leaving Mio by the door watching her. She bent down and picked up the Herbal Medicine and the 10 Type 14 Film. Miku split the film and gave five to Mio to put away to be used later.

"Next room has the door to the Cherry Atrium." Miku said softly as they both put away the extra film.

Mio nodded and walked over to the other door in the Buddha Room. She opened it, her hand on the camera ready for what may happen, Miku doing the same. They walked into the Stairway and went towards the angled mirror on the left. Miku remember the first time that she saw this mirror, Takamine's spirit was standing in front of it. Mio walked past where Miku was remembering and over towards the door that led to the Cherry Atrium.

As she neared the door the filament on Mio's camera began to react and turn blue. She frowned as she brought the camera up and pointed it at the wooden door. There was something there, she circle glowed blue and she took a picture. She shook the photograph waiting for the image to appear. When it did she looked at it.

Miku walked up behind her "What is it?"

"I don't know." Mio said, puzzled a little. Just as Miku was going to take the picture from Mio to have a closer look it went up in blue flames and from the ashes a piece of paper fell to the floor.

Miku bent down and picked it up, she read the note aloud so Mio could hear as well. "Three ghost seal the door, a fourth holds the true key. Find and fight them all., The first waits in the room she last saw. The second waits for calm after slaughtering them all. The third is small and hiding from the nightmare. The forth, the husband, collected his notes, stands within the room he had them."

Mio frowned as she thought over the clues, which were supposed to lead them to where the spirits were hiding waiting for them to free them from their nightmare afterlife. "Do you know what the note means, I don't know the spirits for this place." She asked quietly.

Miku nodded, "Yes, the first is the Blinded Woman, she will be in the blinding Room. The second, I think is the Family Master. He was standing in the Grand Hall when I was going around, so he maybe there. The third is a child, there were quiet a few that hid around the mansion. One of the best places to hide in here I think is the Storeroom. Though I maybe wrong. I don't think any hid there when I was here last time. The last has to be the folklorist, Ryozo Munakata he will be in the Tatami Room on the second floor. It is where his notes were, where I thought he might have spent most of his time." She told Mio.

"We'll go to the Blinding Room first then, its closet isn't it?" Mio queried.

Miku nodded and put the note away in her pocket. "Yeah it. Come on, it isn't far from here."

Mio nodded and followed Miku as she led the way back to the Buddha Room and then the Square Garden, though Mio was a little puzzled as to why it was called the Square Garden when it was not an actually square. They came to the door leading to the Mask Room. Miku looked towards the one that had let her see into the next room and witness the Blinding Ritual. She rushed a little to catch up with Mio who was just going through the door into the Secret Corridor.

Miku then took the lead and turned right going to the door leading to the Blinding Room. Miku looked toward Mio as she put her hand on the handle of the door. Mio nodded pulling her camera up ready. Miku opened the door and let Mio go first into the room as she herself pulled up her camera.

"_My eyes!" _came the ghostly voice of Blind Woman.

Mio brought up her camera and pointed it towards the ghostly spectre. She stepped on a creak floorboard, aiming a noise, letting the Blind Woman zero in on where she was standing. The Blind Woman attacked, Mio clicked the button and took a zero shot, she heard a second click lest than a second after her own. Miku was in the room with her, her own camera pointing at the screeching spirit. Mio wasn't paying attention to where the spirit was and felt the icy cold grasp of hands around her. Miku reacted quickly getting in a third zero shot.

The Blind Woman stumbled back and screamed, a bright light went around the room and when it disappeared a young woman was standing before them, eyes that were bloody moments before were now whole once again. _"Thank you."_ She bowed as she turned to mist and caved in on her self. When only a little ball of light was left it solidified and dropped to the floor. It was a spirit stone, it was a Bloodstone.

Mio shakily went over to where it was dropped and picked it up. She turned to Miku and smiled, "Thank you for the save, we'll listen to this later. I think we should keep moving.

"Yes, the next one is the Family Master in the Grand Hall." Miku said with a smile, "Do you want to use a Herbal Medicine before we go?"

Mio shook her head, "No I'm fine, just a little cold still, but I'll warm up once we get going again."

The two walked out of the Blinding Room and through the Hidden Corridor and out into the Entrance, Mafuyu and Kirie were not there this time, so the two young women walked through and into the Rope Hallway. Both of them kept a hand on their cameras just in case.

Miku went into the room first, Mio following closely behind her. They went around the partition and stood in front of the first double sliding doors. They were about to take a step forwards when all three opened, one by one. At the front of the room stood the Family Master, his devil mask on his face and his katana held high. The sprit rushed forwards as the two women brought up their cameras. The Family Master was about to hit Miku as they zero shot him, both of them.

The two separated and went to opposite sides. The Family Master went after Miku once again. Together they again took a zero shot of him, killing him quickly. There was a light and a clang of metal as The Family Master dropped his sword, there was another duller bang, his mask had fallen.

The light receded and between them stood a calm and slightly smiling Family Master. _"Thank you young ones."_ He said as he too bowed and then went smaller and made a spirit stone. Miku went over and picked it up handing it to Mio, it was a dark purple Charoite.

"Next place is the storeroom, where the child will be hiding. I'll do this one on my own, the storeroom is a little small and crowded to have two people fighting." Miku said as they walked out of the Grand Hall into the walkway and towards the door that led to the storeroom.

The door was lock an inscription was on the locking mechanism, _'Day … Blind …Ritual' Miku_ took out her small pocket notebook, she had written down the numbers that maybe important inside the mansion in case they had to use either the storeroom door or the door in the Fish Tank Room. "26th day of the 11th month, Blind Demon Ritual" she murmured as the then pushed in the numbers 2, 6, 1, 1. With a click the door opened and Miku walked in. Mio stayed outside in the Walkway.

The door slammed closed behind Miku. It was dark and dank, the place felt hot and stuffy, her skin became a little clammy from the high humidity. She heard a giggling behind her as she felt a small hand press on the small of her back, she felt the draining of her life. She brought up the camera and swivelled, managing to get a normal shot of the little boy. She kept turning on the spot, sometimes getting a chance to take a picture of the child sometimes missing him altogether.

She moved closer to the ladder without realising, she faced the rest of the room with the ladder near her back. She felt a cold life draining hand touch her head, with a small gasp, she turned and pointed the camera up managing to get a shot of the little boy as his head poked over the floor, he was looking at her with a playful expression on his face. She took another shot and the little spirit boy screamed and fell to the floor between the ladder and where Miku stood.

There was another bright light and a little boy was knelt in front of her. _"Thank you miss. You can have my treasure." _He said as he then went into a fine mist to become a Snowflake Obsidian crystal was left behind. It was black with white snowflakes on its surface.

Miku walked out of the door to see Mio finishing off a Man With Long Arms that must have attacked her while she was in with the little spirit boy. When Mio turned to her, they both smiled as Miku handed over the Snowflake Obsidian that the little boy had left her.

"Right now its time for the Folklorist, Ryozo." Miku told her friend as they made their way to the stairwell and up to the second floor.

They walked into the Tatami Room, there was no one there. They walked in and started to look around Mio walked past the doors leading to the Observatory and felt a child come over her as Ryozo finally showed himself to the two women.

Miku couldn't get a clear shot, but Mio could and went Ryozo went to attack she got him for a zero shot. Miku came in for normal shot. They both aimed their cameras and tracked Ryozo as he went towards Mio to attack once again. With a double zero shot he yelled as he went down. A bright flash of light filled the room and then faded.

"_Thank you, but please, I beg you, save my wife, my love from the curse she is under." _Ryozo pleaded with the two. He then misted away. He didn't leave a spirit stone, but a key instead.

"Why do you think he didn't leave a stone?" Miku asked as they made their way to the Anteroom.

"He is not finished in this world yet, he will need to see his wife restored to her sanity before he will leave here." Mio answered, this was what she reasoned that the answer would be. The exited out of the Anteroom and to the stairway, going down to the first floor and to where the door leading to the Cherry Atrium stood. Mio placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door flashed a brilliant blue and Kirie and Mafuyu appeared in the mirror behind them.

"Well done, that is one door unlock. You have two more left to do." Mafuyu congratulated them.

"I suggest you go and rest in the Anteroom, it is safe there, we have safe guarded it against spirits." Kirie told them as she smiled.

"We will, thank you." Miku smiled at them.

The two women made their way back up the stairs and into the Anteroom. They took out some of the sandwiches and soda they had bought with them and settled down to have something to eat and drink before they did anything else.

"Do you want to listen to the Spirit Stones now or when we wake up?" Mio asked the older woman.

"After we have eaten, we'll put out the sleeping bag and then listen to them." She answered the white haired woman.

Mio nodded and carried on eating. It didn't take long to finish and to get their sleeping bags set up on the floor. Mio got out the lightweight Spirit Radio and put in the first stone they had gotten from the Blind Woman.

'_Never again… to see the… flowers, never again to see… the clouds, this… my misery this… my pain. Please free… me from the… darkness.'_ Came the pleading voice.

"The poor woman. I don't think I could stand not being able to see. Not to see what others see." Mio said, her voice filled with sadness.

"What about the other ones?" Miku asked braking Mio from her thoughts. Mio put in the Charoite, that they had gotten from the Family Master.

'My… hardened heart is… no more… I did… the deeds like all… Family Masters… But this calamity… my failure… Bring back the light… Bring back our hope.' The strong Family Masters voice filled the air. Both Mio and Miku could tell that what he had done plagued his after life.

Mio placed in the last spirit stone that had gotten, the Snowflake Obsidian. 'Mikoto didn't find me… where is she… did he take her too… he took me… can't find… my way home.' The recorded stopped after they heard a small sob from the little boy.

"He just wants to go home. He must miss his family so much." Mio said a little tear escaping from her eyes as she thought about her sister Mayu.

"We'll get her back." Miku smiled at the young woman as she settled down into her sleeping bag. "Now lets get some rest. We have another two left to do." She yawned.

Mio smiled and placed the small Spirit Radio back into her bag, and placed the three stones into the small front pouch to keep them safe. She had a look in her bag and saw that she still had plenty of films left. She grabbed one of the Herbal Medicines and drank it down. It brought back the bit that she had felt missing since the Blind Woman attacked her. She snuggled down into her sleeping bag and joined Miku in sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, read and review and tell me what you think?**

**If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can rectify them.**


	8. Himuro Mansion Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. I'm only having a little fun.**

**This is for Mina, who once again helped me get this done, thanks for the support and Yaaaaaay's lol.**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed, I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**

**The Eternal Sealing**

**Chapter Eight**

Mio woke up with a jolt, escaping from her nightmare, where she strangled her sister, once again waking up when her sister breathed her last. She looked around and saw Miku getting some food and water out of her bag. She nodded a greeting, seeing that Miku looked a little worse for ware, knowing that she must have had trouble sleeping. Mio got up and packed her sleeping bag away, Miku's had already been packed away. Miku handed her a sandwich packet and a bottle of water after Mio had sat down. The two sat facing each other, not saying a word, thinking about their dreams.

The were cleaning up as Mio spoke, "Which door shall we go to first today?"

"Bring out the map." Miku said as they sat back down and Mio did as bid, "this one, in the Burial Room." She answered, pointing to the room on the map. "There is something I want to see first before we head there, but it is on the way." She added as Mio put the map away and stood up, Miku following her.

"Where?" she asked as the walk to the full sized door in the room.

"Don't worry, it's in here." Miku smiled.

The two walked in and Mio followed Miku around to some sliding doors that led to the small observatory that looked over the Cherry Atrium. Miku took hold of the handles and opened the doors, and to her surprise it work and the slide open with ease. She walked out, Mio following closely.

The two looked around, they could see hundreds of Crimson Butterflies surrounding the area. Mio wondered what they were doing at Himuro Mansion. Miku looked down and saw Yae standing underneath the tree where she had hung herself, as though the spirit sense eyes on her, she looked up at them both, a crazed smile upon her face that reminded Mio of Sae.

Yae gave an inhuman scream and spirits shot from the ground and up towards the observatory. The Crimson Butterflies around the area quickly gathered in front of Mio and Miku protecting them from the four black shadowy spirits. The two went back inside the Tatami Room and closed the doors behind them. They went around the screen and were heading towards the door that led out to the Walkway.

Crimson Butterflies gathered in front of them. The gathered in the shape of a person, after a few moments they burst away and revealed a ghostly figure that Mio recognised as the younger version of Yae.

"What the…?" Mio exclaimed, "Yae? But?"

"I am the part of Yae that remembers All God's Village, the one in the Cherry Atrium has no memory of the Village or of Sae. She has to remember, I have to be with her." Yae smiled, "become whole once again."

"That's why I saw you outside the village, when you were young, and not the older version that is trapped here?" Mio asked her.

"The part of me that is tied to my sister died in a sense and remained with the Village, though not inside, I was trapped outside, unable to get back to my sister. I… I want to ask for you help to get back to my other half and go back to the village." Yae told them, a hopeful smile on her ghostly face.

"Don't worry, that is what we are doing. May I ask how you got here though?" Mio asked, as Miku watched the two silently.

"The butterflies, they helped me. All I remember was standing outside the village wanting to get inside, to be with my sister. Then they are around me asking if I want to be whole again, and be with Sae. Then I'm here, in front of you both." Yae answered, a slightly confused look upon her face.

"Do you wish to wait anywhere for us?" Miku asked the spirit.

Yae nodded her head and walk over to Mio, she looked Mio in the eyes and asked a silent question. Mio nodded and Yae walked forward and inside of her. Miku reached out quickly as Mio stumbled a little, almost taking them both down to the ground. The younger woman felt like ice to Mio's grips. Miku kept hold of her as the shivering died down and Mio opened her eyes.

"I'm alright, just a little cold, she isn't hurting me." Mio said, trying to reassure Miku and get rid of the concerned look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Mio smiled, "Yes, she just wants to be with us to see if there is anything she can help with."

"Aright then, are you ready to get going again?" she asked as she let go of Mio.

Mio nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and into the Walkway. They walked past the mirror and headed towards the stairs when they felt an icy wind swirl around them. With cameras in hand they turned bringing them up and pointing them at the two spirits in front of them. Mio ran towards the Koto Room and Miku dodge them both and went towards the Tatami Room door. One followed Mio and the other Miku.

Mio turned to face the woman that had followed her. She lifted up the camera and aimed it at the woman, letting it charge up with spirit power leaked from the female spirit. The woman in black trousers and a red jacket wondered closer and then rushed in to try and attack. Mio kept her panic down and clicked the shutter down, getting a zero shot.

Miku heard the scream of pain coming from the spirit that Mio was dealing with. She then let the shutter go for a zero shot on Koji Ogata. He went backwards, right next to where the spirit of Tomoe Hirasaka was standing after Mio had taken a shot of her. The two women charged up their cameras and took a picture at the same time. Both of them getting double shots, the two simultaneous shots made the two spirits screech louder than before and they cried one last time as they disappeared leaving behind two stones on the floor.

Mio and Miku walked over and picked one up each. Mio held in her hand a pure white crystal, a Calcite, while Miku had picked up a medium blue one, a Angelite. The two looked at each other and placed the stones into the small side pocket on Miku's bag, where the other stones they had gathered were placed.

"We'll listen to them a little later." Miku said, "Lets get going again."

"Yeah, I don't know how you managed here on your own. The Village was scary, but I felt as though Mayu was with me all the time." Mio said as she fingered Mayu's charm that still hung around her neck.

"I just wanted to find my brother, he is… was so important to me. He was the only one that could understand what it was like to see things that others didn't." Miku answered as they went down the stairs.

"When I was young, Mayu fell when she was running after me, she hurt her leg, and I was told to always keep her safe, take care of her, I started to resent her. When we got lost in the village, she disappeared on me, I found and then she would get lost again. Then the last time I found her. I… I killed her. The ritual needed twins one to kill the other. I remember it, every little detail. I didn't feel like my self, it was like someone else had taken over. Then she was thrown into the abyss. When I found my way out of the village my hair was white, I couldn't tell anyone, no one would believe the truth, so I kept quiet. People think I have amnesia about the incident, and that something terrible had happened. They are right that something terrible happened. I miss her, I want her back, and this way maybe I will be able to get my sister back." Mio confessed to the slightly older woman next to her.

"I can understand, I left my brother here, he wanted to stay with Kirie, I could have made him come with me, but I didn't instead he stayed here, I dream of it constantly, wanting him to come back home with me. He never will, but I understand why he stayed, he fell in love with Kirie, finding out her past as he went around the mansion, and then knowing that she will be stuck here for the rest of eternity, never being able to have someone to share the burden that has been placed on her." Miku said with a sad smile.

They came to the door that led into the Burial Room, Mio went forwards with Miku holding her camera up, ready just in case. Mio opened the door and stepped aside to let Miku passed. Nothing was inside the room, the two walked around the partition and then the filaments on both cameras went blue. Miku aimed her camera and searched for what was causing the reaction. When she moved over the door the circle went blue and she took a picture. She shook the film and waited for the picture to come out. She image of a door appeared and then is a flash of blue flame it changed into a fragile piece of paper.

"The one in the shrine, writer he be, fight him then find the seal." Miku read out loud. "We have to go to the Narukami Shrine."

"Alright, do we go back the way we came or do we go through the fireplace area?" Mio asked as she got the map out and looked at it all.

"The way we came, would be quicker I would say." She answered as Mio nodded and the two started back out of the room and around up the stairs and into the Tatami Room.

The walked into the Antiroom and out to the Stairway. They walked to the Fish Tank Room. Mio opened the door while Miku went in first once again. Nothing appeared so they relaxed a little and went inside. They walked over the first plank and were halfway over the second one when the water sprayed upwards like a fountain. When it crashed down Mio yelled as she fell into the water.

"Mio!" Miku cried as she bent down and reached out a hand to help pull Mio back up. She felt an icy hand grab onto her, she pulled with all her might, put as the person she had grabbed onto appeared she screamed and stepped back, almost falling into the water herself.

Miku brought up her camera quickly, having to forget about Mio for a moment. The floating woman attacked and Miku got a low zero shot. She moved around trying to keep up with the fast moving spirit, taking normal shots with her Type 61 Film. After another three hits the woman screeched loudly and then disappeared leaving behind a stone, which Miku ignored as she went down and grabbed onto Mio who was clinging to the side of a plank, not having the strength to pull herself up.

"Mio," she said as she pulled her up and took off her coat and handing over to the shivering woman. "Here, I think you should go back to the Antiroom and change or something, get dry. I'll sort out the rest of this one. I'll see you went I come back through."

"O… Ok… ay." Mio shivered as she huddled into the dry coat and went out of the room, leaving Miku alone.

Miku watched as the door closed behind Mio, she went over to the stone and picked up the sky blue Celestite. She placed it in her bad and went out in to the Backyard and round to the Forest Path. She went up the stairs and through the doors to the Narukami Shrine.

The doors slammed shut behind her. She felt the cold draft of a spirit in the room, she turned around and came face to face with Takamine. Within a second her camera was up and a zero shot taken as he was trying to attack her. She moved to the middle of the room as Takamine started to circle her. He stopped and she charged up the camera, when he attacked she used the Type 61 Film and took a charged zero shot. He yelled as he was blasted backwards. He started to circle again and she charged up, the filament went off as he disappeared.

She yelled as she felt the icy grip of Takamine on her back. She shrugged him off and ran off facing him getting in another normal shot. She charged her film and took a zero shot, doing it again for a normal. He screeched as he disappeared leaving behind an orangey red Carnelian. She picked it up and placed it in her bag with the others. Her camera's filament went blue and she pulled it up gain and looked around for the source. She aimed it at the small shrine where a piece of the Holy Mirror once rested. She capture circle went blue and she took a picture.

She shook the film until the picture became clear. A man appeared in the photo, she turned it over and she watched as writing appeared on the other side, _'The Secret Keeper'. _It trembled in her hand as she turned it over and watched as an image of a door seal appeared on the photo and then burned a brilliant blue, leaving the photograph untouched.

"Well done Miku, that's two taken care of. Only one more to go, though leave that for tomorrow, for now go to Mio and make sure she is alright." Came a gentle voice from behind her.

"I will Kirie, thank you." She smiled at her.

"Why did you thank me, I have done nothing but tell you the truth." Kirie said looking a little confused.

Miku gave a slight laugh and replied, "For loving my brother, I don't think he was ever truly happy with his life. When he came here looking for Takamine, he found something else, you. He stayed because he had fallen for you. He didn't want you to be alone."

"Oh, I am sorry for taking him from you." Kirie said as she bowed her head in sorrow.

"Don't be, he is happy with you. It took a while for me to realise that" she said with a true smile. "Anyway, I should get back to Mio, she maybe worried about me."

Kirie nodded and with a slight smile on her face she disappeared. Miku smiled one last time and headed out of the Shrine and down the Forest Path. She opened the gate and walked into the Backyard. She was going around the fence, passing by the covered well, when she felt a chill from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with one of the Priest. She felt another chill come from where she was facing a few seconds before.

She ran to one side, dodging an attack by one of the priests. She brought up her camera and slotted in the Type 90 Film. She moved around as she tried to get them to be within the capture circle together, letting her camera charge up as she did so. She finally managed it, with her back against the well she took a zero shot as they both started to try and attack her. They were blasted back and disappeared, her filament was the only thing that told her that they were still around.

There was at least one of them in front of her. She brought up her camera and took a picture as he appeared and sent something towards her. She felt a cold grip around her, draining her life. She broke free and walked away, not having the strength to run. She turned to face them both, bringing up the camera and aiming at them both, getting them both in the shot. She let her camera charge a little and then as they started to move towards in attack mode she capture them both. One of them screeched and the other gave an inhuman cry as it disappeared. She moved around a little nearing the fence that led back to the house. She turned and faced the Priest as he was throwing something at her. She dodged to the left and took a normal shot at him. He reared back a little and disappeared. She moved around, letting the orange glow of the camera's filament guide her to where the Priest was. He appeared and charged at her, only letting her charge the camera up a little before he tried to attack, but it was enough for her to get a zero shot, killing him. He screeched once and disappeared, leaving behind a small dark blue Azurite stone.

She picked it up putting it with the others and then quickly made her way out of the room, through the Fish Tank Room, up the stairs and into the Antiroom, grateful that she didn't meet any more spirits on her way. She saw Mio snuggled down in her sleeping bag.

"Hey Miku." She said with a tired smile. "Did you do it?" she asked as she sat up.

"Yes I did. How are you feeling?" Miku asked as she stood just inside the room.

"I'm fine, nice and warm at the moment. I've changed it a spare set of clothes I had. I've put the others over the Kimono over there, they should be dry after we have a sleep." Mio said, "Anything else happened with you?"

"I was attacked twice more, so I have a few more stones now. Do you want to listen to them while we eat, or wait until morning?" Miku replied as she moved into the room and got out her own sleeping bag and set it out.

"While we eat. I'll set the radio and you grab the food." Mio smiled as Miku handed her the stones that they had gathered that day.

Mio got out the radio and Miku sorted out something to eat and drink for the two of them. "We'll start with the one that we got from Koji Ogata." Miku said pointing to the Angelite crystal.

Mio put the crystal in and pressed the play button. A moment later a scared voice filled the air, _'I can't get out… help… me please…help me… find a way out… can't hide from… her… the ropes… her ropes… killing me.'_

"Kirie was split in two, the bad side of her, the one that was resentful of her duty as a shrine maiden, killed him, using the same method as the way she died." Miku explained softly.

"Oh, Poor them." She said feeling sorry not only for Koji Ogata but also Kirie.

"Next one it the Calcite, from Tomoe Hirasaka." She said pointing to another crystal as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Mio placed that in and let it play, a pleading voice was heard, _'What are you trying… to tell me…talk to me… let me help… I can help… talk to me.'_

"Could she see the spirits?"

Miku nodded and told her, "She had a sixth sense like me, able to see things that others can't, but she wasn't able to help Kirie then. She was gotten by Kirie's curse as well."

"Oh right, which one next?" she asked, a sad look upon her face.

"it is the sky blue Celesite." Miku smiled as Mio was having a small sip of her drink.

"How come you know what the stones are?" Mio asked as she placed the stone in the radio, but didn't press play.

"It was a hobby of Mafuyu's, he was collecting them. He would sit with me when I was younger and explained each one to me."

"Oh, that nice, do you still have them?" Mio asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, I wonder if there would be anything on them, like these have little messages." she wondered aloud. "How about we try it when this is all over."

Mio nodded and pressed play, '_Please… free me… why can't I be free… free from the pain of… a living… death.'_

"Who was that?" Mio asked curiously.

"It was the one that attacked us in the Fish Tank Room. Right, Takamine, that's the Orangey red one, a Carnelian."

Mio picked it up and put it in the Spirit Radio and pressed play, _'Koji… Tomoe… I'm sorry… for bringing you here… left this place… alone… curse would have been left… forgive me… my friends.'_

Before Mio could ask, "He is the one that wanted to come here, he brought the two that we fought when we were in the Walkway. Right next, well last one, the dark blue Azurite. From the Priest that I had to fight in the Backyard." Miku said with a cheeky smile as she placed the stone in the radio and pressed play.

'I have… a duty… to uphold… one I despise… I wish… the Maiden… to have a full life… with the death… without the pain… to be free and happy.'

"I feel sorry for them, they had to do something they didn't like, they had no choice. They did it, and they paid for it, but they never deserved what happened to them." Miku said softly.

"I don't really understand, but I feel sorry for all of the spirits we have met here so far." Mio said as they finished they food and drinks, putting the rubbish in a small bag that went into Mio's backpack.

"Time for sleep I think." Miku smiled, "We'll mostly likely have a restless sleep, may as well get as much as possible."

"Yep." Mio grinned as they both snuggled down into the bed and drifted to sleep after an excitable and exhausting day.

* * *

**Well there you have it, what do you all think, is it okay still? Read and review!**

**Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
